Soulmate of a vampire
by Baby Serena
Summary: Serena is the last of the VHC known for killing vamps Darien is the king of Vampires. When they meet Darien names her as his mate but Serena is not submissive and will do what ever it take to escape this destiny but first she will have to escape from him
1. why i am different

Chapter 1/ Introduction

_Okay what happens when you know that he is the enemy but sometimes you can't fight it. Being in love is great and all. Okay I'm all for it but what happens when its that wrong person. You are the last one left. Your destiny is to fight but what if you found another destiny but to win you must fight and fight with honor. You do not ,I repeat, you don't go and talk with the enemy and have a peasant conversation and not be tempted to kill them when you know that you must and to make the situation worst you find out that its the leader of the race that you were told to hate and just kill them. Just kill them. Stake them shoot them and punch, kick and scream until you are the only one left standing. _

_I could not do it. Why, why, why, why, why, why,. Okay I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Here is the lowdown. I'm sixteen my name is Serenity Shiva but most call me Serena. I live a normal life and try to get on with it .I have few friends and I go to school and being a teenage, I sneak into nightclubs. I do everything that a sixteen year old would do but you want to know what makes me different from all the others. I hunt vampires. Look people you may think that this is stuff in your dreams and horror movies but no. It's not. Never believe what the tell you. It is just a cover up. _

_I have fought these things since I was a child. I had a legacy to carry on. My family was sweet and kind. Or so I have been told. I have very few memories of my past. All I do know is, I escaped when I was five. I was found alone but that changed. I was taken in by an old couple who seemed normal but never judge a book by its cover. They told me they knew I was different. They said that when they wanted to adopted they just wanted a child but instead they got a new daughter and a new hunter. They apparently had been old trainers who knew or had some kind of involvement with the VHC(vampire hunter community) and with their help, I became the last survivor of this lost community._

_But even with all the training and all the knowledge that I knew, I never had it in my mind for what had happened to happen. . I guess something's can not be taught. It must be done in the field. In the night. In a fight. But after all, I had trained and study and all them vampires that I killed didn't seem to effects me until I meet him. _

_It all started..........................................................._

_Thanks anyone who read this. I hope you like it and if you do please review because it gives me a reason to keep on writing this story well anyway I will try get the next chapter up soon._

_from rabbit16xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0000000000_


	2. who am i?

**chapter 2**

"Serena are you sure you want do this."

Yes CC. I'm sure."

"Look if you ever want to came home you can. The door is always open for you."

Serena smiled. Before she got into the truck to leave she took one last good look at the house that she had called home for the last 11 years. They had been parents to her. They took her in and made her feel like their own. But she remembered the day on her six birthday when she had got a injury on her new bike.

_**Flashback-**_

"_Serena be careful."_

" _I'm fine mama. Look at me." Serena rode around on her bike._

_Around and around and around. _

_She than got dizzy and lost control of the bike and fell off. Mama CC came running out so see if Serena was ok. But Serena just stood up and the bottom of her shirt had ripped all around her. But CC saw the mark. _

_There was a small circle around her bellybutton and the letter V on the left side and the letter H on the other side and then it started to shine silver then disappeared in a matter of seconds._

_She run up to Serena and quickly got inside the house. "John, John. "Serena's adopted father run into find out what CC was yelling about. Serena sat on the couch not really know what had made her so upset._

"_John she has the mark" said CC_

"_What are you talking about. They died out seven years ago. "_

"_I saw it with my own eyes. VH. Vampire Hunter. "_

"_Did it have the circle. "Did have the circle woman."_

" _Yes and it shined silver when she fell off her bike and she just stood up like nothing happened."_

_John turned and faced was just smiling and knocking the hills of her shoes together. John believed her but they were died they died out years ago. Wait she was six. Then there is a chance that she is a Vampire Hunter. John looked from her blonde hair to her blue eyes and sat down next to her and CC sat on the other side._

_Serena we need to tell you something_

_**End of Flashback**_

Serena took one look back and waved good bye. She was going to miss them a lot. They had tort her everything she knew. Serena was now off to college. She had skipped a few years and had been given a scholarship to Strata South college and it was hard to get in there to study but she did and she would be turning seventeen soon (a few weeks or so) but because of the whole going to college thing, they had an early birthday. So she just considered herself to be seventeen already.

That was not the only reason why she had left. She had now learn all the Vampire Hunter ways and was now ready to go a hundred per cent solo with out the help of a guardian or trainer. She had been looking forward to this moment for two year since she went out on her first mission, with CC and John's help of course. But solo. Serena was still taking it in. It was a big deal. She had her life all in front of her. She knew what she was doing and she knew what she was going to doing.

Serena was really going to miss them. But she knew that they were dieing and they understood that it would make her to sad to be around for the last week. They took it pretty well and knew that it was there time to go and way so it was not a big deal for them. Serena loved them a lot.

_My name is serenity Shiva_

_I'm adopted_

_I'm almost seventeen _

_I fight Vampires makes me a Vampire Hunter_

_and I would never fell for a vampire._

_But things happen._


	3. new place and a new threat

_**Chapter 3**_

_Last time........................................................._

_My name is serenity Shiva_

_I'm adopted_

_I'm almost seventeen _

_I fight Vampires ,makes me a Vampire Hunter_

_and would never fell for a vampire._

_But things happen._

"Miss Shiva, Miss Shiva."

Serena sat up to look at the settings in a new location. Strata South Collage. It was a very big area and had a great arrangement of plants and buildings. Serena got all her stuff and moved into her new dorm room. It was nice inside and she was happy to see that is was a single room. So that meant no interruptions and no loud music. She quickly put everything away. The room had ,not quick single but almost queen-size bed. She had a side drawer and a bigger set of drawers, and a closet and last of all a desk in the corner.

Serena sat on her bed and waited for night to fall. She was never really a social she had had few real friends and the weekend dates from random guys but now she was totally committed to studying and of course her other job. Usually she would be out and hunting vampires but not knowing the territory can not put you in a good position if you run in to trouble at one stage and besides it was going to be a big day tomorrow and Serena did not want to look like someone who has a hangover or just got stoned.

………………………………**.........................................................................................**

In a mansion not to far away an evil smell was lurking. A vampire soul.

"Sir we have heard of a rumor that a threat is with in SSC(Strata South Collage)."

" Really "said a voice that happened to belong to an evil yet irresistible person. " And what pray tell is this threat."

" Well they say that this person in a new student but no one really knows who this person is. He or She could be anyone but because of the current position I was told that you are to be alerted sir. "

"Thank you Deacon. "The man named Deacon walked out of the dark room before he did something stupid.

"A new threat. I have not had a threat since my father had problems with the hunters" but luckly this vampire's father had got rid of them before he had become an adult vampire and he remember his father laughing in happiness as the last vampire hunter family was killed and that was the end of the VHC(Vampire Hunter Community). The Shiva family were the leader of that old community and they had made so much trouble for them. Selene and Pearadun (I don't know if this is a real name or not.)Shiva. But the trouble ended with the death of that family and the souls of all the vampire hunters died that night. Completely with out order or hope.

That was the day that they could all remember even at being at a young age, the prince of darkness knew all about it. But at the death of his father after the killing had hit him hard but he never showed emotion in front of anyone. That was his way of doing things. But his life was lonely sometime he was now at the physical age of 26 and he had a kingdom to run.

But with all that he had done and had injured this new threat had better watch there back because The New king of Darkness would not stand for any threat.

but he didn't of course know that this new threat would change his life more then he could ever imagine.

**ok here is the next chapter I hope you all like it **

**oh and please please review **


	4. The mystery girl

_**Chapter 4**_

Beep beep beep beep.

Serena quickly got up to turn off the alarm and paused for a moment. She was in a college dorm room. She got up and run to her closet. Even if she was not a real fashion freak , she still liked to look nice. So she went with a pair of light blue jeans and a plain white shirt and some black pumps than to finish the outfit with a lacy belt.

This kind of outfit would make most people seem ordinary but Serena made the ordinary extraordinary. She than when to found all her books and other items that she would need for the day. Serena quickly brushed her hair and teeth. She had been waiting for this day for a long time. She could not even think about eating anything.

Serena walked by lots of student. The strange thing is they all seem to be staring at her. She was sure that there was nothing in her teeth and she knew her clothes looked ok. Serena found this moment to be very much just like that first day of high school on the bus.

**Flashback - first day at high school(bus ride).**

_"Serena, remember to make lots of friends ok." said CC _

_''Okay CC, I'm sure I will. Bye'' said Serena_

_Serena walked on to the bus and sat in an empty seat. She looked around. For some reason the bus was silent. Not the slightest sound. You could most likely hear a pin drop. Then Serena realized that they were all staring at her. _

_Serena tried to ignore it. It soon got the next stop and on walked a girl with brownie-red hair. She saw an empty seat next to a strange girl with blonde hair and sat down. The whole bus seem to gasp at this action. Then she turned to the girl next to her._

"_Hi I'm Molly. What's are name?''_

_Serena turned to face the girl_

"_Serena.''_

The whole bus started to talk again. It was like they had been waiting that whole time just to hear her speak.

**End of Flashback.**

That day Molly and Serena became best friends but Serena had to end their friendship when she turn fourteen. Molly became apart of the popular crew at school and Serena was just a rare beautiful outcast. But the timing was perfect for her because it was back when she first started to do all the hunting vampire things. But she could and would never forget Molly. The first person to ever talk to her like a normal person would. Serena glanced at her timetable and walked into the class that was written on her schedule. Serena was taking classes based around law and politics . She took a seat in the third row and sat down and waited for the class to begin.

She took notes when it did start and just listened to the teacher. This was her life for the next three to four years. But Serena knew it would be like this so it was no surprise at all. But an hour flew by and she packed up her things and walked out of the door. She past a few classes and didn't notice a girl walking near her. They both knocked into each other.

''Hey watch it.''

She was a red head with a loud voice that could give anyone a headache. She look down at Serena as she gathered her things. This girl just stood there and watch but Serena could not take her staring any longer. She quickly got her things and walked away. She could feel the red head glaring into her back.

''Hey come back here and pick my things up. "

She would usually just do it but she did not feel like following the orders of this girl because of the way she acted. It was like she owned the place or something.

''Why don't you do it. You seem to know how to yell the hell out of everyone because you can't get your own way or because you don't know that it was also your fault.' She glared at Serena. Serena knew that it was herself to be a fault for this but this person really need to be knocked off her high horse and fast.

"God, if looks could kill I would have been died ten or forty times other by now" thought Serena. "Who do you think you are. No body speaks to me like that''. Serena knew she was in a bad position because everyone around them had either started to edged away from the two or turned back to find another corridor to get to their next class..

'

'Whatever''

Serena walked away but she heard the girl insult her. But when she was thinking of turning around and giving her a piece of her someone else beat her to the chase..

''Beryl stop making a pathetic bitch out of yourself. It's embarrassing''

'' Don't you call me a pathetic bitch or your brother will kill you.'' she said

'' I don't think so Beryl. Now move on or I will…………., in fact you don't want to know what I would do.''

The Beryl girl walked away and any one could tell she was mad. Scratch that. Furious. So all of the schools population moved straight out of the way when she was almost close from them. By then Serena had started walking. She had not expected the girl, who ever she was, to stay around long. It was just like high school. A few people would stick up for her when the poplars felt like being jerks. Few people had done it in the past but than would leave and act like it never happened. It was not really a start to a new friendship but more of a way to get them to shut the hell up. .

'

'Hey you''

Serena slightly turned her head but let most of her hair cover her face. The mystery girl was tall, had raven-colored hair and very dark blue eyes and seem to be dressed all in red. She start walking towards Serena . Serena was no coward. She held her head high, tucked one side of her hair behind her ear and went to meet her half way.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

''Hey you''

I cant believe it. Apart from the girls and I , no one had ever had the guts to stand up to Beryl. She has light blonde. It was even lighter then Mina's and blue eyes. Wow. Who is she and why have I not seen her before. She must be a freshman. Anyone could tell you that because of her really young features. Omigod she even is walk up to me. Most girls are scared of me. Well this is going to be very interesting. I cant wait.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Okay this is the next chapter and also i promise that Darien will be in the next chapter and i will have it up as soon as i can.

so thanks to the people who review because it really helps me to continue to write this story.

Thanks


	5. Serenity Selene Shiva

**Ok here is the next chapter it hope everyone likes it.**

**Oh and thank you to all the people who review. It really**

**is a big help and keeps me going.**

**Chapter 5**

**Last time…………….**

_''Hey you''_

_I can't believe it. Apart from the girls and I , no one had ever had the guts to stand up to Beryl. She has light blonde. It was even lighter then Mina's and blue eyes. Wow. Who is she and why have I not seen her before. She must be a freshman. Anyone could tell you that because of her really young features. Omigod she even is walk up to me. Most girls are scared of me. Well this is going to be very interesting. I cant wait._

**And now…………………**

_The Shields Mansion._

''Darien the east coast vampira stats are going down again."

'' Well I will just send Beryl to do the check up and mark the areas then she can be back on a plane and come here to annoy me, yet again'' said the man by the name of Darien.

''Dar I still don't get why she is here? Well all she does is try on clothes buys them then gets more clothes. Not even Mina and Rei go shopping ever hour on the hour.''

'' I know. She will be out of here when this job is finished. ''

''Thank god. I have been waiting for this day since when she first arrived. ''

All of a sudden a silence fell on the room and they looked to one of the men sitting at the table.

"What is it Jed?'' asked Darien

"BERYL. That's what and she is very very angry for some reason. I can tell. Oh and I think i here Rei right behind her."

All five man started to laugh but it was soon silenced by the big metal door that was slammed open and hit the wood on the outside. If Beryl had opened it any harder the whole room would have been turned into nothing but wood and a metal . Like the one named Jed predicted, Rei soon followed Beryl into the room and then the next few seconds past and three other girls walked in and just like Jadeite saw Rei, three of the men's faces lit up to. A blue haired girl walked in first. The one named Zoicite smiled. Then a brunette walked in next and the person named Nephrite had a loving expression on his face. Than last a Blonde haired girl with a tint of light orange streaks in her hair and the one named Kunzite smiled as well. Beryl walk right up to Darien.

''Darien you have to tell Rei to back off when certain siduations don't have anything to do with her''.

''Beryl I save you from look like a fool. I mean can you bend down and pick up your books. I mean you acted like a total bitch and what have you got against that girl?

'' Hold up.'' Am I missing something said the brunette.'' At that moment Beryl walked out of the room with a angry expression and grabbed a credit card.

"So what happened and what am I missing"? asked the brunette. "

"Well Lita that's a funny story." said Rei

"I'm all for hearing who or what got Beryl so worked up said the blue haired girl.

"Amy don't you have studying to do.''

'"Yeah normally your always studying said the Blonde.

" Ok Mina back it down.'' said the one named Lita.

"Well are you going to tell us what happened "?said the one named Jadeite

"Okay well it all started like this…………………"

**Flashback**

_''Hey watch it.''_

_The girl picked up her stuff and got ready to leave_

_''Hey come back here and pick my things up. "_

"_Why don't you do it. You seem to know how to yell the hell out of everyone because you can't get your own way or because you don't know that it was also your fault.'" said the girl_

"_Who do you think you are. No body speaks to me like that'' said Beryl_

"_Whatever"_

"_Beryl stop making a pathetic bitch out of yourself"_

_'' Don't you call me a pathetic bitch or your brother will kill you.'' she said_

_'' I don't think so Beryl. Now move on or I will…………., in fact you don't want to know what I would do.''_

_Soon Rei was standing right in front of the girl that had refused to bow down to Beryl's wishes._

_They both faced each other._

"_You should be careful. Beryl hates competition said Rei''._

_'' Thanks for the warning'' said the girl and she quickly walked away. Rei went after her. ''So who are you and year and what so you study, if you don't mind me asking''?_

_''Oh not at all. I'm Serena ,first year and I major in law.'' _

_''Rei ,Second year and Music.'' T_

_hey shook hands. ''I guess I will see you around said Serena.'' _

_''Yep Ill be around" said Rei. Then Serena turned and left._

**End of flashback**

''Can you believe it "said Rei

'' Who is this girl and why have I never heard of her"? said Lita

'' Serenity Selena Shiva, born May 17 and she skip a year of school, majors in Law and freshman at the college "finished Rei

'' How do you know all this Rei said Darien?

'' Got her file''.

Rei pushed the file in the middle of the table. Darien was the first to grab it. He opened the file and looked at the pages of notes and dates. Could She be the threat that I was told of or is a random girl. The names of the girl's parents were blacked out and a stamp saying adopted was in place.

''Everyone be careful. She comes from the same area as the area that was cleaned out from and now vampires are scared to got there. She could have same kind of link. I want you to all be careful okay'' said Darien as he looked at the person around the room.

''Agreed'' Everyone nodded.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh Rei why did you get her file?" said Ami

" Well Because I was Interested. That whole Collage has never said a word to me, well apart from those over horny guys but not counting them and now this freshman has all of a sudden appears. I just find it a little strange''.

''Keep an eye on her you four "said Darien.

Giving a nod to the four girls. "There could be no reason to worry or there really might be a reason behind all this"

They all nodded in agreement and Darien put out the candle.

**ok I will have the next chapter up soon please review **


	6. LITA MINA AMY AND DARIEN SHIELDS

_**Well i hope you all i liked the last chapter. So i am trying to reach out a little in this chapter and try to**_

_**go deeper into the past of the characters. I might do this i might not. Im not sure yet. Anyway here is **_

_**the next chapter**_

**Chapter 6**

"The Law is reason free from passion."

The teacher had been give the class a lecture about the law and why it is made. It made it even more boring because of the fact that it was the same old speech that was given in a booklet about studying law and the effect it has on the community.

Serena had still taken notes so that incase the teacher happened to ask backtrack questions she would know the answer for sure.

This teacher needs to really go on a holiday or something" thought Serena.

The rest of the class were almost asleep. But to everyone's delight the bell soon rang and the class had finished. Serena walked to the food area and sat on the low stone wall under a tree. She had to go over some notes from the class before.

It may had been mostly a lecture of repeated things but there was also a few good points that had been made that the whole class, apart from her, had missed.

She was just happy that she had not fallen asleep.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"So Rei when do we meet her"? said Amy

" Soon , I just have to find her" said Rei. "

But anyway It is soon great that Beryl is gone. I can't stand her" said Lita. "She acts like she is like Aphrodite or something like that."

"Or the best looking person in the world" said Mina.

"So when can we meet her "?said Amy again

" Okay okay we just have to find her. "Rei's eye scanned the college grounds then she found her sitting on a low wall with a book in her hand.

"Everyone over there" and Rei point to Serena sitting on the wall.

"Wow "said Mina. "No wonder Beryl sees her as a threat. She's, She's, She's.………….

Yeah, yeah we get it" said Lita. They all than s walked over to Serena to meet her.

"Hi Serena" said Rei.

Serena tilted her head up to see Rei and three other girls around her.

"Hi" said Serena with a smile.

"So do you want to join were table?" she asked

"sure" Said Serena.

_**Serena's P.O.V**_

They just can not be vampires. I mean how can they.

They walk around in the sun and they also seem to how to buy a Gucci bag without having a snack. Would a vampire offer you to sit with them and eat .What is that smell?

She smells like a vampire but she certainly doesn't act like one. Okay Serena calm down. In fact they all smell like vampires. But the sun Serena the sun. There is know way a vampire can walk around in the sun. My powers must be sick or something.

_**End of Serena's P.O.V **_

They all found a table and sat down.

Once they sat down a silence past but Amy soon ended that when she noticed the book that Serena was reading.

''Are you reading, advanced study of the sun orbit.

''Yes' said Serena.

"Really but it's so boring. No one reads that kind of stuff" groaned Mina.

"Well speak for yourself Mina "said Amy

Serena laugh at this. "Well I find it very fascinating'' said Serena with a smile. She of course believed that everyone had there own views on certain subjects so it didn't really worry her that this blonde had the view of boredom when it came to the sun.

"Anyway'' said Rei. ''I think introductions are in order''.

Them Rei started to go around there table. ''This is Amy", pointing to the blue-hair girl. ''She is very smart, third year and loves to study space, math's your name it.

''Really'' said Serena.

"I never meet many people who study space'' said Serena.

'

'Yeah well most people don't care about the amount of time it takes to get to Earth to Pluto'' said Amy with a smile.

''5 years two months two weeks three days six hours and four minutes and seven seconds'' said Serena with a smile.

Everyone looked at Amy to see if it was right.'' Wow. It is.''

''Well anyway moving on'' said Rei ''This is Mina", pointing to the blonde." She can tell you everything about fashion. She even majors in it. "Rei was about to move on but Serena just had to say something. "So if pink is the new black what's the new pink?" Serena said with a smile. Serena was also very updated with the world of fashion. Even if she didn't always take note of it.

"Ok I know most thing but that was one of the things I never really got "said Mina and both Serena and Mina laugh.

"And this is Lita. Lita smile. Lita is the speed queen in most things. She can cook and she loves knitting." Lita smiled and raise the scarf she was working on." That looks great Lita. "Thanks, I try to do my best.

"Well maybe if you have the time we can start a knitting club" said Serena and she opened her bag and pulled out a almost done scarf. Serena smiled and Lita. Just then the bell rang for the next class.

''Well we better go'' said Rei. They all got up from the table. "Well, it was very nice meeting you all said Serena.

''You to'' said Lita

"Same here'' said Amy

"Ditto'' said Mina

"See you later Serena" said Rei.

"Bye guys " said Serena.

They parted and left for there classes. Serena had been getting a strange feeling.

**Serena's P.O.V**

They can not be human. They have a strange smell. Vampira. But I know they can't walk around in the sun. Not even a half-breed can do that. But that smell. What can it be if not vampire. But they all seem nice. Do they know. Could they no that I am a hunter. Hold up, they can not be vampires. Remember the sun.

What if they have a new breed or we never knew about some vampires walking in the sun. No its not possible at all. not at all.

How can it? I have to find out for sure but not now. I cant draw attention until I leave here. I have to study and finish my schooling first. But humans are or could be in trouble.

That's it. They are not vampires. Vampires can not walk in the sun. Rule number one in vampire disadvantages. I know this. I have known this since that day that mama CC told me of my destiny.

My destiny as a vampire hunter.

Defender of all humans and rival to all vampires. I have and will always be a hunter. I decided to take this path and will die this way. That is the story of my life. I fight for those who can not protect themselves.

For humanity of the human race.

THEY ARE NOT VAMPIRES.

**End of Serena's P.O.V**

Serena went to all her classes and impressed all of her teachers but her favorite teacher was Miss Honey. She was smart and believed in logic. Serena liked her a lot. Serena had just finished packing up her thing. It was the last lesson for the day.

''Miss Shiva fantastic job today. I am very happy that the we selected you for the scholarship''.

''Thanks Miss Honey.''

Please call me Jenny.''

Only if you call me Serena.

''Ok. I have a good feeling that you will make a good lawyer some day."

"Thanks Jenny "said Serena with a smile on her face at the time.

"But Serena( As soon as Serena heard the but the smile left her face. She hate the word when it came to conversations like this.), I See you have been see around campus with Miss Raven Hino Shields and some of her other, she paused for a few seconds, friends."

"Oh you mean Rei." said Serena

"Please be careful''. Said Miss Honey

'' Is there something wrong with them?''

"No ,nothing at all but they have a strange history that I can't go into."

''Just please be careful. ''Since the day she came here ,I have had a strange feeling about her and every student apart from her group of friends have avoid her and everyone has done it since she was a freshman here and it has never changed until today.

'' But she has been so kind''.

"Yes, so I have heard but just be very careful please" repeated Jenny''.

"Ok thanks I will "said Serena and she turned to leave the room but Jenny had just one more thing to say.

''Oh and Serena''. Serena turned to face Miss Honey. '' Watch out for her brother''. Serena found this very strange. She did not know that Rei had a brother. But then again Rei was almost a strange and a could be but almost impossible chance of being a Vampire.

''Why''.

" I remember when he was here last year. It was his last year and strange things happen when he was around. I only saw him a few time. He was never in any of my classes but when he was around everything seemed unnatural. He also has a history with women. A very long history at it and you have got a certain charm that I have noticed and so have many of the female population here. But anyway, he sometimes comes here with his sister so just watch out." she said

Serena was taking it all in. It was all so strange."

If you here the name Darien Shield run a mile or two. " said Miss Honey who was acting very different from her normal bubbly self. She may had not known her long but anyone could tell that she was not usually like this.

"Thanks for the warning "said Serena. That was all she could really say.

Serena didn't know what to think. Rei was strange. She had known that for a while. But what of this brother of hers. Darien Shields. Serena was so confused. She need to do something to clear her mind. Think about something other then Rei and school work and things like that.

Something that would calm her.

That meant, going out HUNTING!

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SERENA AND DARIEN WILL MEET! **

**FROM RABBIT16**


	7. A mate, My mate, My female

**chapter 7**

Serena jumped from building to building, trying to find a prey for the night.

She was in a bit of a trace at the time.

She was still thinking about the Rei subject.

Could she be a vampire or is it just a sign that a vacation was needed.

"I can't think straight right now. I have to get in the zone. Think vampire think vampire. "Serena said to herself

Serena soon spotted a vampire nightclub. The whole place smelled of them. She had to get in there before any humans where hurt. Serena was wearing tight leather pants that really showed off her long legs and a very tight black corset looking top. Serena kept her silver knifes(short but sharp) in her corset top. She than put on a long black jacket that when to the floor and the sleeves flared out at the elbow. The jacket was very thick and that was where Serena hid all her other weapons ( guns, silver objects.

Serena had her blonde hair flowing down her back that gave her a innocence look with her bangs shaping her face.

She had a truly enchanting look that could make any man bend down on their knees and worship her like the goddess Serenity herself. From the distance she looked like a devil woman but up close she looked like an Angel in black high-hills.

Serena bent down on the very top of the 20 story high building and peeked over the edge and down at the vampire haven nightclub.

Serena jumped quickly over the to the roof of the next building. She had to quickly set the bomb off before anyone noticed her. When it goes off thousand of silver Will be sent out with the explosion. Serena could not wait till she kill every last one of the little monsters. But the full crowd would not be there until midnight. That was only two hours away. Serena set the clock for two hours time and begin to wait for the happy hour. The most happiest hour of the night. But not far away something was lurking.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

''Why do we have to go to this nightclub anyway "? asked Rei. ''It has the most uncute vampires in history and I have a long history''.

"You know you are not single and you are talking about cute vampires'' said Mina.

'' Better not let Jed hear any of this'' said Lita.

"Don't worry, I wont "said Rei.

Even if Rei did like cute vampires she still new that Jed was her soul mate but that didn't stop her going out a few times.

"So did you guys check out Serena "said Mina. The all looked to Mina.

'' I cant believe how pretty she is, I mean she is A-class'' said Mina.

''I know and I cant believe she knows how to knit said Lita.

"I mean most people would not even care ,mostly humans'' added Lita.

''Ok why are we talking about knitting cause I cant do it'' said Mina.

''That's because when I tried to teach you, you just back away and pretend like nothing ever happened'' said Lita.

''Oh I remember that'' said Amy.

''That was so funny you were telling everyone to just back away slowing and run for it'' said Rei with a smile. But its never to late to learn said Lita.'' I could still teach'' said Lita with a sneaky smirk on her face. Mina gulped. She did not want to be the victim of Lita's homemaker lessons.

''Well lets worry about that later ,lets party'' said Amy for once in her life which was very long.

''So Rei any luck with Darien''? asked Amy with concern. Rei looked down at her very short read skirt and sighed.

''No, no luck yet.''

Darien had been a live for so long and he had still not found his soul mate.

She knew he was running out of time. She had to be out there somewhere. Everyone always said that there was someone for everyone and that meant Darien to but her had not found her. Rei knew that he had had many one-night-stands but she had not been found yet. He had almost been king for a hundred years and that meant that he had to find a queen. She knew beryl wanted to be the queen of darkness but luck for her and everyone else they knew that the chance of Darien and Beryl hooking up was almost zero.

''He has to hurry'' says Amy.

''I know but do you know how hard it is to find a soul mate, I mean she could be anywhere and Darien has been everywhere and still has not find her'' said Rei.

''Well keep your chin up'' said Mina.

''Yeah I know but I don't want to see him alone for the next thousand years'' said Rei.

''She will come''. Said Lita

"For every he, there is a she" said Amy like it come straight out of a book. Now stop worrying and lets just have some fun said Amy.

"And anyway Darien is going to be there so she could in the crowd "said Mina. Rei lightened up and stop worrying .

After all Darien will find her.

In all the history of vampires there had never been a time when a mate had not found there mate and that was that.

They pulled up at front of the club and they all did a quick make-up check and opened the door of the black SUV. They all stepped out and walked to the front of the line. They were quickly let in without questions asked. As soon as the doors were open they saw nothing but flashing lights and a crowd of people. Midnight was about to strike in an hour and a half and that was when the fun really begins. The night was young. They all walked around the crowd and walked up the steps to the VIP room. They open the door and walked in. But they were beaten by there soul mates and Darien.

'' I guess there is not play tonight'' whispered Mina in to Reis ear with a smile. Rei smiled. she would have liked a little play but seeing her soul mate made the night even better.

''What are you all doing here''? said Rei.

'' Oh just have some fun ''said Jed with a smile. He had always had a thing for Rei when they were small and as soon as he became of age he new that she was his soul mate. The girls all sat down at the rounded table.

''So Darien what is the statues for threats'' asked Amy.

Darien smiled.'' None''. ''There have been know attacks and made vampire population is under control''. ''The humans don't suspect a thing''.

''Good lets keep it that way'' said Rei. She remember back to when threats were everywhere.

**Flack back**

_''Darien take your sister to the safe house''. _

_''What is it father'' asked the very young version of Rei_

"_Them dawn hunters ,there everywhere''._

"_But father don't they understand we just do it to survive'' said Darien._

_''No they think we have to feeling at all but they are so very wrong''._

**End of flackback.**

Rei remember that day so well. But when the VHC was finally destroy by rough vampires and of course the royal vampire society.

But the day of threats finally died out and only a few came and went that was the way everyone liked it.

(_11:45_)

So lets have some fun said Rei. The girls run to the dance floor. The guys did not follow. They knew that they were just have fun to there was no need to follow.

(_11:55_)

The girls maybe vampires but dancing was the one of few things to tired them out. They were then about to leave. They never stayed for longer then midnight because it was when everyone was wild and control was impossible.

(_11:59_)

''The was to much fun.''

(10)

''I no''

(9)

''It was the most fun I have had in a while.''

(8)

''Totally''

(7)

''Ok can we please get over the girl talk.''

(6)

''Yeah. I second that''

(5)

''I third that''

(4)

''I fourth that''

(3)

''Everyone control yourself''

(2)

''If there is something wrong with girl talk the god will give me a sign''

(1)

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.

They all turned to watch the nightclub go up in flames.

''What the hell...''

"Everyone in the car "said Darien

All four girls made there way to the SVU as quickly as they could.

''Get out of here now'' said Darien.

''But what about you all''? said Mina. ''Yeah I second that'' said Rei.

'' Don't worry about as said Darien.'' We will be ok'' .Now get out of here. The girls hesitated for a second but knew the guys were serious. Lita hit the clutch and took off. they all watched the car till it was completely out of sight.

They all run in different directions. Kunzite and Jadeite run to the left. Zoicite and Nephrite run right and Darien run straight forward.

He then came to a four road connection. he walked around in a circle and stopped. He felt a power. Raw power and a lot of it to just behind him. He waited for the impact. He then felt the power a meter behind him. He felt the a impact of a kick and took the leg of the human before it could do anything. But just when he was about to fling the body over his shoulder and to the ground, it slipped from his grip. He quick turn around. The moonlight was right behind him. There standing in the moonlight was an angel in black. She had blonde-hair and blue eyes. He could see by her clothing that she had a very nice figure. In fact a very beautiful one.

She was in black leather and just seeing her made his heart beat faster.

"_Could it be, MY MATE''_

She quickly charged at him. Her speed was very surprising for a human. But he was not any old vampire. He was a vampire of royal blood a he was the strongest of all vampire blood. When she was just a few centre meters away he grab her a dropped her to the ground. When she was faced down. she tried to escape from his grip but all her movement was Darien grabs her hair.

"_God. her hair is as soft as silk."_ He run his hand through her hair. But as he was thinking about her hair Serena took her chances and punched his quickly rolled over and was about to get up but Darien stopped her. He grabbed her arms. But the mark came. It shined a bright silver. The _V _and the_ H _and the_ circle._ Darien saw the mark and knew it so well. A real Vampire hunter. But the mark burned his skin so he had to turn away. Serena took her chance and got up and sprinted off in to the distances. Darien was speechless. He had found out a few fact that he did not know before today.

1 he had found his mate.

2 One member of the VHC was still a live.

and

3 His mate was a Vampire Hunter.

He stood up for a moment to take it all in.

_A mate. My mate. My female._

Ok this is the chapter. I'm taking another break to think of there next encounter

from Rabbit16


	8. VK the mark and weekend plans

**chapter 8**

**Serena woke up after a very long sleep. she remember back to the night that had just past.**

**Flash back**

_Serena had just set off the bomb. _

_She heard the screams and yells of all the vampires as they burn up in flames. She had always like to hear there screams. _

_For some reason Serena had always like hearing them. It was the justice to know that all the souls that they had murder where now avenged. _

_She had just got ready to leave when she saw five vampires(This she was sure of because of there speed and the way they moved.). _

_She head for the one alone. She new there was know honour in seeking out the one alone but picking them off one by one seemed to the only option._

_she got the target into range. She followed him slowing but made sure that he knew that she was there. This was one of her favourite things to do. She liked hearing them scream she wanted them to know how it felt to be huntered. To fell fear like all the humans they had killed._

_She got ready to attack. She was about to kick the back of his head but he knew more them what she had expected. Some how she had end up on the floor face down. It all had happened way to fast. It was some kind of super fast vampire. _

_That was when she pause and started to think.'' A royal vampire''. Now she was in trouble. A lot of trouble. _

_A royal vampire was super fast and even worst then a ordinary vampire. _

_She almost thought that she would die there and then but she started to feel a hand moving in her hair. It just went to the top of her head to the bottom then back again. It felt so right but then she remember. He would kill her any minute. _

_She took her chance and pushed him off but he be got a few points and grab hold of her arms. That was when her mark shined bright and he had to turn away but before he did Serena got a look at him and he was so very cute._

_But she could not stay and look anymore becuase if she did she had a faint idea as to what would happen._

**End Of Flash back.**

_Who was he? _

_Why did my mark come up then. It usally only comes up when Im feeling a strong emotion of some sort. My life here is getting stranger and stranger by the minute.Why cant I just be normal?_

Serena had alot of questions that came to her head but she had know time to answer. She quickly got up and walked into the bathroom. She start to remove her clothes when she spotted a mark on her lower back.

It was more like a scar that was bright red. The scar shaped a V and K. Serena didnt no what this scar was.

She certinly did not remember getting it last night. Then she stopped and started to think again.

_could that guy had marked me. No, he could not had had there time. _

_I was only there for about three minutes and it takes alot more then that. But then what is it?_More questions came to her mind.

serena grabed one of her old vampire books and turned to the page that had information on scars marks and binding.

That was when she found it.

To leave a mark or some kind of scar on a human can either mean that the human is a save for late or had claimed them as there property but it can also be a mate mark. It is not heard for a vampire to have a human mate but it is possible and can happen. 

A mate mark it usally found on either the neck, knee or for a royal vampire on the lower back. If marked there is no way of removing it but if a resisents of a hundred years it made then it is removed.

But for a human it is impossible. 

A female vampire usally cames to the male and a male vampire usally marks his female and can take up to ten mintues.

But a royal vampire is both quick and fast and a mark can be made with in five minutes rather then the long ten minutes. 

Because of the strong blood it is harder for a vampire to resist and stay away form each other but as a human it is even harder. 

if vampire they can last up to three days but only one and a half for a human.

scars or marks for Royal Vampires.

Vampire court female, VCF

Vampire court male, VCM

Vampire princess, VPS

Vampire prince,VP

Vampire Queen,VQ

Vampire King,VK

Serena quickly closed the book and backed away. She remember the VK and check to see if it really did show a VK. Once gain she walked up to the morror and check to see it. Serena went to touch it but it burned. She quickly removed her fingers from the scar and sat down. Could she be the mate to the all powerful vampire king. Her most hated rival. Serena knew she would one day face him and duke it out but it was sooner then she had in mind.

Serena went back to thinking about the book and what it said:

_Because of the strong blood it is harder for a vampire to resist and stay away form each other but as a human it is even harder. _

_if vampire they can last up to three days but only one and a half for a human._

Serena need to leave but she knew it would be strange for her to suddenly disappear. but she had to resist the king. she just had to. Serena quitely got her things and was about to leave.

_RingRingRingRingRingRingRingRingRingRingRingRingRingRingRingRingRingRing_

Serena stop and looked over to the phone. Had they found her, were they caming. Serena slowing walked over to the phone and slow pick it up and reach it to her ear. She tried to sound like everything was fine.

''Hello''

''Hey Serena Its Rei''.''Oh hey Rei what a surprise.'' Serena breathed with relef at the fact that it was Rei instead of some crazy royal vampire. '' ''So what are you doing today'' said Rei.

Serena look around the her dormroom.

''Oh nothing you know'',

''Why?''

'' Well the girls and i where thinking of checking out that new clothes shop and going to the beach for the rest of the weekend and we wanted to know if you by any chance want to go''.

Serena started to think.

_Well maybe I should go and worry about the vampire problem late. After all there is a small chance that he would find me more easily if i was here then if i went out for the weekend and it had been a very very long time since she had just sat back and relaxed and not thing about saving the human race._

''Sure why not''

''Great''

''Ok just bring a empty suit case and dont worry about money'' said Rei. Rei Its fine I have own money said Serena.

After all serena had inherited the rest of the fortune to the VHC and that had been alot. Serena was far from poor.

''Are you sure I mean one outfit there is like thousands of dollars'' said Rei. '' Yep'' said Serena.

'' But I will do the empty suitcase thing after all my closet needs a fill said Serena with a smile.

''Ok see you at the Grand Gala Hotel ''said Rei.''Ok'' said Serena

Serena took out all of her things out of the suitcase that she had just stacked up with clothes and things and got her purses and got ready for a great weekend but before she could he left a rush of anger and hungar for _blood_ run through her body.

* * *

''So did she say yes ''said Mina as she got her empty suitcase ready for a weekend of fun. ''Yep we are all set'' said Rei. Just then all the guys walked into the hallway to see Rei, Mina, Lita, Amy with a red,orange,green and blue suitcase.

'' Were are you guys going'' said Neph.

''Oh just for a weekend of girl talk'' said Lita with a smile.

'' well watch out you know there is a certain hunter around and will kill you at the first chance he or she gets'' said Neph.

'' Well it was most likely a she, the way Darien was talking about her'' said Zoi with the biggest smile in history.

Everyone stop to look at Zoi with surprise.

What are you smiling for said Jad.

''You know every had said all these years that they were gone and now this so do as all a favour and stop joking''. They all stop talking and they watched as Darien entered the hallway and start to walk straight at them.

'' Hey Dar'' said kun. Trying to act like that whole conversation had not happened.

He said nothing. He just walked right past then like he was in deep throught.

They all stared at him.''What was that all about'' asked Amy will worry. ''Dont no''. Every since his run in with that hunter he has been like this'' said Kunsite. ''You dont think that something bad happened did you''asked Lita. ''Nothing that he cant handel'' said Neph. Im sure its just the shock that there is still one Vampire Hunter out there said Zoi.

''Well I can across different to me'' said Rei. They all looked at Rei as to say Spill it ,what have you got to say.

''And what is different''said Jad.

''Well'' started Rei as if she didnt know quite were to begin but she soon found a start.

He kinda is acting like he found a a a a said Rei stuttering and wondering if she should say anymore. '' Like he has found what Rei''? said Mina. ''Just say it''.

''A m...''said Rei but more of a whisper.

''A what''?

''A ma...''said Rei

''Just say it'' said everyone

MATE

''Ok there i said it. He is acting like he found a mate'' said Rei

Everyone stared at her.

Then they started talking.

'' Yeah''Said Jad. ''I remember what it was like to find a mate and everyone told me i was like this.'' Trying to avoid everyone, not quite in this world and all.'' Do you think its possible''? asked Mina. well if its true its about time said Zoi.

''Well we need to find out for sure but I think we should leave it to the end of the weekend to let Darien think if it is true'' said Amy.

''Yep I think so to''

'' I agree me to''

''me to''

They all agreed.

'' Well we have to go or Serena will just be waiting around'' said Rei.

They all nooded and walked out to the car.

**

* * *

**

**Ok this is the chapter eight**

I so want to thank everyone who had reviewed to far because it really helps be to continue.

I got some good ideas for the next chapter and Im sorry that i didnt update sooner. i no I usally update with in three or four days but i have been really stuck on ideas but i got some new ones.And sorry for leaving you on the line for the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

Anyway

please please please

Review

From Rabbit16

PS thanks again to all you people who reviewed.

oh and I dont own sailor moon. I kep forgeting to write that.


	9. the fifth door and shotgun

**Ok here it is the nineth chapter finally. Sorry it was a little late. And i know i have left a lot of things un answered like how serena got mark with out a bite on the neck or to how rei and the others have the power to walk in the sun well and how they can all go a long time before the bloodlust kicks in. as the chapters go on i will tell ya. I dont no about this one and i have some new ideas to hopeful you all will not have to wait a long time for the next chapter and also my computer crashed but its cool now to any way here is the next chatper and i hope andyone likes it.**

**Chapter 9**

Serena gathered her things and putting them in another bag to leave was sonn as she got back from the weekend trip.

She then grabed an empty suitcase and start to think about the Vampire King.

She knew he was once only a prince in the time when the whole of VHC was here.

But his power level has most likely went up.

Serena Had a lot of lessens on him but in her early day of hunting.

She was so sure he was evil but looking back to that night ,

well it just confused her alot.

He didnt even try to kill her. He just touched me and his mate appeared on my back and that was when my VH mark came up.

Serena had rethinked the whole sidduation but none of it made any sences at all.

She was a threat but Serena still put that a side.

She knew it was risky going out but he would lest expect it.

I just have to keep my emotions undercontrol and there will be no way he can find me.

Serena remember back to more of her vampire history lessens

Only a very very strong emotion can a mate find each other.

But serena was in denial and alot of it.

She still believed that there was no way of her ever ever being the mate of the worst bloodsucker there is.

Serena even when thourght her notes to see if the was anyway to mantualy remove his mark but it was impossible to do so.

Serena got to the door and opens it then locked it once it was closed. But serena forgot got to get her bag of money and

she quickly opened to get it. It was a licky thing to because she had left the window but she had also left a book just under it.

It was one of her vampire books.she quickly run to stop it from switching pages every second.

That was when a the page it was on court he eye.

**To be a mate of a royal is to important to deny.**

**There is no resisting.**

**NO ONE EVER LAST LONG.**

Serena dropt the book and quickly backed away.

Even her books were telling her to give it up.

But Serena didnt let her emotions sky rocket but she just calmed down.

Serena quickly closed the book and sliped it in to a bag and put it next to her things.

Serena then grabed her bag and left. Serena would not give in.

She would not let him find her. she then thought why am I running away?

Vampire Hunters are fearless and do what is right.

If he is around here i could easly destory him and get rid of the horrible mark once and for all.

Serena made her way to the bus stop because she didnt want to appear to rich and serena was yet to take her lisens till she was eighteen

and that was close but still not quite.

She didnt want to break any laws so she got on the bus and headed for the Grand Gala Hotel.

Serena quickly got out and step to the front of the biulding.

That was when a black car pulled up.

Serena could tell it was them.

She just could tell in a way. Serena waved to them as they all step out of the car with there empty suitcases.

Serena then looked down to her empty on that was in a colour of white.

Litas was green ,Minas was orange, Reis was red and Amys was blue.

Strangely enough they all matched there personallys as people.

''hey everyone said Serena with a smile.

They all said hey back to her. '' So I have the whole day plan out'' said Amy.

'' Um Amy this is a girls weekend and that means we dont study we just have fun to there is no plans said Lita.

She even started to say it slowing when she said we dont study.

Amy look down at the paper she had in her hand and she then riped it up and throw it over her should and it some how found a bin.

'' Okay lets just wing it''said Amy with a huge smile.

Everyone nodded and found this funny.

Even she got the point that Amy was more of a stucture type person and if you

ever here wing it come out of her mouth , well lets justed say it is some rare.

They all walked in to the hotel and in a flash people were

coming up to them and asking

'' Can it take that for you''? or '' i can get that it you want want''?

but the others just seem to brush them off so serena followed.

they were then shown to there room with out the need for a tip.

It turned out that Rei had books a big apartment that had five separate rooms(that were very big by the way) with its own bathroom and the loungeroom was just the meeting area to where all these doors were.

They all seem to have there names on there door. There was only one blank one.

That was when Mina spoke up.

''We have been looking for a fifth person to take that room for so long and now your here its just so great and then mina broke down in to tears.

'' She can be very strong at one mintue and the emotional the next'' said Rei.'

'' But its true we have been looking for a fifth for so long''.

''Well thanks so much for inviting me'' said Serena.

She debated weather she should tell them that she had never had a girls night in.

Serena didnt think it would hurt.''

Well you see I have never really had a well what ever you call this so Im just thankful.''

''Really you have never had a slumber party or a girls night in or just gotting shopping?''asked Lita just as she had settled Mina down.

'' yeah''said serena.

''But why''? asked Mina

Serena thought for a moment on how to answer this.

She could say she never had any friends or that she was to busy with her studies but one thing was for sure she was not telling them that she spent most of her time hunting vampires in the night and training in the day when ever she had spare time.

''Well i never really had friends and i was to in to my studdies to worry really ''said Serena.

She hoped that that would be a satisfing answer to there question.

'' Oh'' they all said.

''Well we can make up for lost time'' said Mina with another one of her famous smiles.

''Now to start off we so have to go shopping'' said Mina.

''Ok lets hit the shops'' said Lita.

(Serena didnt know this yet but all five of these girls were really vampires and royal vampires at that and by now she had drop the vampire possibitity

because they acted to differently from a vampire. Sure everyone loves to shop but the way they put it makes it sound strange.)

They all did a quick brush to there hair and start to walk out of the door.

They go to the main desk and Rei ask for five bags be brought up.

And strangely a green then orange the red and the blue and then to finish it pink.

''Serena I hope you dont mind pink'' said Rei.

''Oh not at all''said serena.

Pink was always her favourite colour but serena found that pink really didnt suit who she was.

She was after all dark and twisted vampirehunter and to be in pink didnt really do her well so now she when more for black but pink would always be her favourite colour.

They headed to the car. ''Hey serena you can ride shotgun'' offered Rei. ''Thanks''.

They all hoped in the car and speed off to the nearest shop.

ok here is the chapter you have been waiting for.

hope you like it

rabbit16


	10. They finally see the VK

**I am so so so so sorry to keep you all waiting for this chapter i have just had a lot to thing about so any way here it is the Really 10th chapter**

**i hope you like it**

**chapter 10**

**Serena was in the car with the girls when they finally find a fasion shop that was apealing to them.**

As the got out of the car the saw one boy was adverticing it a newspaper.

''Extra , Extra''

''Read all about it''

Theres a crazy killer on the lose''

''And theres no dout about it''

The 13 year old continued to sing this song and it was repeated for several thousand time and it drew Serena in to buy a newspaper.

"Ill be back , Ill meet you in the mall"

The other girls nodded and went off in to the store while serena went to buy a newspaper.

'' Ill take one thanks'' She said

The boy pass her over one newspaper and smile and continued with his song.

Serena begin to read.

**CRAZY NIGHTCLUB KILLER**

LAST NIGH AT ABOUT MIDNIGHT A BOMB WENT OFF AT THE PIRE NIGHTCLUB. IT IS ESIMATED THAT NUMBER UP

TO THREE HUNDRED PEOPLE(people there not poeple the bloodsuckers and they are wild killers. How dare anyone calll

them people because they are far from it thought serena) WERE IN THERE AT THE TIME. THE OWNER OF THE NIGHTCLUB

MR.DARIEN SHIELDS WAS

VERY SURPRISED AT THE FACT THAT IT WAS HIS NIGHTCLUB. APART FROM THAT THERE WERE NOT FEITHER

COMMENTS ON THE EXPLOSION. SOURCES OF EVEN SAY THAT HE AND HIS SISTER RAVEN HINO-SHIELDS

WAS JUST OUTSIDE OF THE BUILDING. IT WAS A VERY LUCKY ESCAPE. THEY CURRENTLY HOLD THE DEED TO EIGHT

OTHER NIGHTCLUBS BUT THE PIRE WAS KNOWNED AS THE MOST POPULAR. POLICE ARE STILL CLUELESS AS TO WHO

MADE THIS NIGHT A MINDLESS RAMPAGE BUT THE CASE IS STILL OPEN FOR INVESTAGATIONS. BUT THE LEADS FOR IT LIMITED.

THE POLICE ARE OPEN TO ANYONE WHO HAS INFORMATION ON THIS INCEDENT A ENCOURAGE THE PUBLIC TO COME FORTH AND

REPORT IT AT CRIMESTOPPERS.

The rest of it was just some mumbo jumbo about the history of the club and plans to rebuild are in actions. Serena looked at the picture. She almost crack up, ''it was what they all had coming to them'' serena said.

they deserved it.

She walked in to the Shop that the girls had walked in. She looked around and the room was full of some many clothes. She could not wait. Serena let that everything fade away as she begen to think of nothing but clothing and fashion.

"Sorry about that guys i just had to Get one of these" Said Serena as she showed them the newspaper.

They all came up and circled around serena to read what it said.

All of the girls could remember the explosion because they were there at the time but Serena did not know that. All of them got the impression that Serena knew something but did not press the matter.

"Ok are we here to shop or what"said Mina with a smile.

"Okay first on the list is a bikini" suggested Lita.

They all run to the Bikini section of the store and begain to look thorgh the racks for something that court there eye.

Serena then picked up a Pink bikini and was about to try it on when she suddenly remembered her little mark on the back of her.

She quitely put it away but the Rei spoke up when she saw the bikini.

"Hey Serena that would look great on you. I really think that pink is your color."

Serena knew that there was no turning back now. It would not look right if she did not at the very lest try it on.

"okay I will just try it on"said Serena.

Serena quickly walked in the dressing room but stop to see that everyone was modeling theres so she joined the group in hope that they would just forget about the bikini. Just as they finished trying them on they all turned to serena and said...

"Hey Serena lets see you in yours"

Serena didnt know what to say so she just tried it on. She walked into the dressing room to try it on but to her dismay she missed the entre of a new spectator.

"Hey Guys" said Darien as he walked into the store.

"hey what are you doing here"asked Rei.

"Look i just thourght i let you no that there is no sign of the Hunter so we all think that it would be safe if we all just did what we usally did."

"okay were cool with that" said Rei."Besides going into hiding was never really my thing"said Rei.

Just as she said this Darien senced something or more like someone. Her. The one he meet the night of the club bombing. The girl that he could not stop thinking about. Could it be...

"Darien,Darien yo earth to Darien" said Rei.

Darien snaped out of his trance and tried to figure out what had happened.

"okay well i guess i will see you later"said Darien.

They all waved goodbye to him an just as he had left Rei began to think.

"OMG were is Serena"Said Rei

They all run to the dressing room and saw that she was laying out cold in the dressingroom but then something else court her eye.

A Fire Red mark that was on her lower back that was shaped as a VK.

They all gasped in shock.

**Okay here is what you have all been waiting for i hope you liked it.**

**oh and i dont own Sailor moon.**

**from rabbit16**

**ps R + R please**


	11. The last Vampire hunter

**Well here is the 11th chapter. I hope you like it and i want to say sorry once again for keeping every1 in suspence for so long with the last chpater. i just had so much to do. I had not been on the site for awhile and the teachers at my school were hell when it came to homework and assignment. Well i could go on for days about what i had to do but i know that your all here to read chapter 11 for vampire kings always get what they want. Ok here it is. I hope you all like it.**

**Last time on Vampire kings always get what they want:**

_Darien senced something or more like someone. Her. The one he meet the night of the club bombing. The girl that he could not stop thinking about. Could it be..._

_"Darien,Darien yo earth to Darien" said Rei._

_Darien snaped out of his trance and tried to figure out what had happened._

_"okay well i guess i will see you later"said Darien._

_They all waved goodbye to him an just as he had left Rei began to think._

_"OMG were is Serena"Said Rei_

_They all run to the dressing room and saw that she was laying out cold in the dressingroom but then something else court her eye._

_A Fire Red mark that was on her lower back that was shaped as a VK._

_They all gasped in shock._

**And now chapter 11**

It has been only five minutes since they saw the VK mark on the young blondes back and the shock was rising as every second went by.

the Girls had just planed just a nice girl weekend that had involved nothing but fun and hardwork or any type of complications at all.

But they did not expected to be faced with this.

By now the girls had got over there shock and Rei was in the front of the car and because of the events that had just happened she was being very very reckless and it was really starting to scare them all.

But most of Mina who and to her mistake had called shotgun this time.

Lita was to the left back seat and Amy to the right with a out cold Serena in the middle who by then had her head leaning to the side and her the front of her hair had by then fallen into her pale face.

Rei was angry. They could all see it but they didnt expect her to act in this away.

She had almost crash into a fare few cars and most of the people on the road were now pulling out of there way and it was pure luck that the cops had not pulled them over or something.

"Rei please calm down" said Mina in a shaky voice.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN" said Rei.

" You do realise what this means, dont you"? said Rei.

" Yes, Our King has finally found a mate" replied Amy.

" How could he not tell us, well at lest me at the very lest. I mean i know i had a hunch but i never thought it would be like this and to a human" said Rei.

" The court and Kingdom would never except a human as there queen and if Darien doesnt find another mate in the time aloud we will never get to became fall vampires and stop seeing this sun and that is something i can not take" said Rei.

At that point she had almost knocked a car into a stop sign but it was just chance that the driver and missed it by just inched.

" Rei you only have one mate in our eternal lifetime" said Lita with complete honesty.

" Well my brother will have to. I will not condem a huamn to eternal darkness lita, i will not" said Rei

Rei had never been friends with a human before and Serena was the first. She could even remember that day when they first meet and how it was the begining to a new friendship.

**Flashback- Serena and Rei meet:**

_''Hey watch it.''_

_She was a red head with a big voice she look down at Serena as she gathered her things. This girl just stood there and watch but Serena could not take her staring any longer. She quickly got her things and walked away. She could feel the red head glaring into her back. ''Hey come back here and pick my things up. She would usally just do it but she did not feel like following the orders of this girl because of the way she acted. It was like she owned the place._

_''Why dont you do it. You seem to know how to yell the hell out of everyone but because you cant get your own way or because you dont know that it was also your fault.''She glared at serena._

_God, if looks could kill Serena would have been died ten or fourty times other by now.''Who do you think you are. Know body speaks to me like that''. Serena knew she was in a bad position because everyone around us were either edging away or turning back to find another corridor._

_''Whatever''_

_Serena walked away but she heard the girl insult the shit out of her. But when she was thinking of turning around and giving her a peace of her mind.But someone else came and took charge._

_''Beryl stop making a sence.Its pathetic.''_

_'' Dont you call me pathetic or your brother will kill you.''_

_'' I dont think so Beryl. Now move on or i will, in fact you dont want to know what I would do.''_

_The Beryl girl walked away and any one could tell she was mad. Sratch that. Double mad. So all of the schools population moved straight out of the way when she was almost a metre from them. _

_By then Serena had started walking. She had not expected the girl, who ever she was, to stay around long. It was just like high school. A few people would stick up for her when the populars felt like being extra mean. Then few people just did it and left. It was not really a start to a new friendship but more of a way to get them to shut the hell up. So knew now would be know different._

_''hey you''_

_Serena slitly turned her head but let most of her hair cover her face. The mystery girl was tall had raven-coloured and very dark blue eyes and seem to be dressed all in red. She start walking towards her. Serena was no coward. She held her head high,tucked one side of her hair behind her ear and went to meet her half way._

_They both faced each other._

_''You should be careful. Beryl hates competition said Rei''.'' Thanks for the warning'' said Serena and she quickly walked away. Rei went after her. ''so who are you and year and what so you study, if you dont mind me asking''.''Oh not at all. Serena ,first year and i Study law.'' ''Rei ,Second year and Music.'' they shook hands. ''I guess i will see you around said Serena.'' ''Yep Ill be around said Rei. Then Serena turned and left.''_

**End of flashback**

(sorry about the cheap move but i could not think of any other way to rewrite it. I hope this is okay.)

Rei would have been honoured to be the sister-law to her but Serena had a plan in life. She knew that the moment she had meet her. She had things to do before she would die and if she and Darien mated then it would be darkness for her.

Rei didnt mind spending the rest of her years in the dark because it was a well known facted that vampire royals and the courts could walk out in to the sun till the day that there king and queen mated and had an heir to the throne.

But Serena would not be put in this.

That was when she started to think.

" You guys when do you think they meet"? asked Rei.

They all gasped again. They knew for a fact that Darien had had no run ins with any women for a so long and that left only one possiblity.

" No she cant be" siad Rei with shock.

" what is it?" they all asked at the same time when they heard this.

" Darien has had only one chance to run into Serena had that would be the night of the explosion" Said Rei.

" No Rei there is no chance that Serena is a Vampire hunter. We would have known by now if she was" said Mina.

" There is only one way to check" Said Rei.

" Lita or Amy i dont care who it is but one of you put you hand on her stomach" said Rei.

Both lita and Rei looked at each other and then Lita made the choice to do the test even though she agreed with Mina about the facted that if she was a vampire hunter they would have known by now but knowing Rei she was not one to argue with her when she was in this kind of mood.

Lita reached over to Serena and pulled her shirt up to mid-section and Lita then slowly placed her hand on Serenas stomach. by then Rei had parked into one of the grand Gala Hotel VIP parking and was waiting in silences before she got annoyed by the slowness of litas hand.

" Hurry up lita, we have not got all day" said Rei.

At that point Litas had touched her stomach and with in second the bright light appeared that out lined the circle and the V and the H on either side of it. It was the sign of a vampire hunter. The sign of the VHC. The community that was said to be all wiped out years ago.

But the light became to strong they had to turn away and Lita quickly after that removed her hand from Serenas stomach. Then the bright light that even a royal or court member could not sustain even in the mode or more like time that they were in slowly faded.

OH MY GOD

there was a last member of the VHC

She was there friend adn was siting in the same car as them

and she was the mate of there king and she would same day became QUEEN

Okay here it is. I might not update for a few week coz im going on a hoilday anyway hope you like it

i dont own Sailor moon and

please please R and R


	12. the way it was

**So so sorry for the wait but anyway her it is and again so sorry away the wait.**

**Chapter 12**

"**Rei** what do we do" asked Lita.

Rei was still clueless as to what to do. What would she do? Hand Serena over to her brother or what. Or would she just kill her now but then there would be no heir to the throne and then Rei would become queen. Rei didn't mind that but she was very respectful to her brother and she knew it was rightful his and she would never forgive herself if she took it. Rei sighed.

" They will meet but it will be of our doing" said Rei.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy. Who was still getting over the fact that a live vampire hunter was sitting in the same car as her.

" Look Amy , We all know that Serena is a Vampire hunter but we can not change we is picked to be a kings mate. We Cant. So we just improve the situation a bit" answered Rei.

"What do you mean by, improve the situation and how" Asked Mina.

" We will take Serena back to her dorm and act like this weekend never happened and then we send her fake information about a vampire gathering and they will meet, and my brother will have so deal with the rest" said Rei.

She knew the plan was very risky but it was there only hope to make this work. But the question was would Serena give up the hunter in her and rule along side Darien. Rule the very spiecies that she had been kill for god knows how long.

" But how do we get Darien to came"? asked Lita. Who was still a little okay very worried about the situation.

Rei smiled. " If we tell my brother that there was a siting of her then he will came" said Rei. " After all, like it says know vampire can stay away from there mate for to long." she added.

" But Rei will Serena talk to us again, i mean she will know that we are vampires" said Amy.

" Amm's i have a feeling she has been debating for a while if we are vampires" answered Rei. All Hunters know that a vampire can not walk in the sun and they can bend any rule that was said to destroy a vampire but they dont no about the royal codes. Vampires smell like vampires even a royal vamp but Serena had most likely been arguing with herself if they are or not thought Rei.

They would put there plan into action in a weeks time and Rei knw what was to be done. It was Vampire business and it had to be done. But Serena would suffer.

She knw that but there was nothing she could do. It was just they way it was.

**Sorry this is so short but a was on a computer and remembered io have a next chapter to write and i know i kept everyone on the line for a month and i promise the next chapter will be longer and better but i think i had to give everyone some reasurenes anyway i hope you like this very very short chapter**

**i dont own Sailor Moon**

**from Rabbit16**

**R + R **


	13. Soon They will meet Again

**Hi everyone I'm back. After I said I would not been continuing but I got a fare few reviews this morning and said to myself" why should I let a flamer get me down. So thanks to everyone who have stood by me and reviewed because it helped. I was so sad I even told my parents and then my step-mom said don't listen to a flamer because you have got a lot of reviews that say that you story is good. Then on top the extra reviews well it made me think even more.**

** So here it is, the next chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

Serena opened her eyes and quickly sat up. She looked down to see her sleeping on her comfy bed.  
"What happened?" she asked herself.  
She sighed and tried to remember what had happen. She remembered getting a call from Rei but she didn't remember what she said. Serena sat up into a proper sitting position. She hopelessly tried to remember what had happen or if anything had happened. Serena stood up and walked over to her window and opened it.  
She needed air.

All of a sudden Serena felt a rush of pleasure and need run through her body.

She stepped back from the window. Trying to figure out what that was. Everything just wasn't simple anymore. Serena shut the window. She decided that she had had enough air for one day.

Serena left the building and decided to go to the library. Not that she really need a book but she need to keep herself busy. Serena walked into the quite area and asked for the mythological section. Serena didn't think that she would find out anything that she didn't already know but in this case it was, might as well try attitude.

Serena headed to the section and began scanning the bookshelves for a book. That was when we came across a book with the title Vampire Royals. She took it out of the shelf and sat down and began to read.

_The most feared but most respected is the King of this fearless race._

_The King is to lead the fearless race for several millenniums until the time has came to and end._

_But his royal highness even being crowned as King cannot achieve his full power with out a mate by his side._

_A king can sometimes search for centuries before the queen is found._

_This was always a way to decrease power for his highness for any Hunters of any community of society (the most well-known association is VHC)._

_But if the king cannot find his mate by the end of five centuries then it is said that he will rule alone and with out his full power._

_The Royal court usually consists of the four advisors of the king and the four ladies of the court. _

_The eldest or only sister takes up the position of head lady court until a mate is found for the king._

_Once a mate is chosen, the race will live a more stable life for it is a known fact that the Vampire Empire loses its taste for blood until the next heir takes over._

_If there is no mate/queen then all is lost for the race and they will be turned into mindless bloodsuckers._

Serena quickly shut the book. She didn't need to read anymore to know the kind of trouble that laid a head. She was still very confused about the situation she was in and what she was going to do.

Serena sat just sat in that chair and just stared at the book that she was reading only a few moments ago. She just stared and stared and stared. The look that any past buyer would have gotten was that she was in some kind of freeze mode and it prevented her from moving at all.  
But someone was watching and they were only six bookshelves away from were Serena was sitting.

* * *

"Do you think she is on to something?" asked Lita?  
Lita turned to Rei who was in deep thought and did not seem to hear her at all. Mina looked to Amy for a smart answer that she could not or just would not give. That was when Rei spoke but she completely ignored Lita's questioning.

" We need to get them to meet soon, after all the whole vampire nation depends on it," said Rei with a clear response of certainty.  
That was when Amy had something to say that she had been thinking about for a while.

"Rei she is only seventeen and I don't think what we are doing is right" said Amy.

Amy had liked Serena the moment she met her and she was everything that Rei said she would be. Rei sighed with a since of somewhat agreeing with Amy.

"I know Amy but I know now that she is the one and Serena will make a wonderful Queen I just know it," said Rei.  
"Rei we are thinking of ourselves again and I think you are also forgetting that Serena was born a Vampire Hunter and has fought an most likely trained her whole life to became what she is now" said Amy.  
" I know Amy but she is my brother's mate and I can't keep her from him. After all it is known that she who is made for him and he who was made for her must be together and that's something that I can't even change and I wouldn't even if I could. Oh and while we are on the subject we are not just thinking of ourselves but we are thinking of the whole of our race and what will happen if they don't meet and make an heir." said Rei crossing her arms across her chest to stand by her words.

Both Mina and Lita looked at both Amy and Rei to see the argument that was now being made between the both of them." Look Amy, I'm sorry but you know that this is unavoidable. It just has to happen and anyway Serena will see that one day," said Rei.

"I forgive you Rei and we hope she will realize this. We don't know if she will," said Amy.  
Rei could see the point that Amy was making and soon realized that it was very well true.

"You're right Amy, as usual" said Rei. " But for now we have to at lest try to make it happen" she also added to her statement.

"Okay now that that is done and agreed, I believe that there is work to be done," said Mina with a smile.  
Her smile lit up everyone's face and soon a smile was on the four girls lips. " Okay let's get to it" add Lita.

* * *

Serena was so confused and unsure of the situation she decided to do the thing that she did best. Go out for a little hunt. She opened her trunk that was under her bed under a very loose floorboard that she had found when she moved in to the dorm. In the trunk it held all of her weapons and clothing and such for her night job.  
She put on her cotton tube top that came down to her mid-section her stomach and some skin-tight leather pants that when to her shins.

On her feet were her black high hills. She got the last detail of the outfit, her black leather jacket that could hold her weapons for the night. It had long sleeves and it went down to her feet and had two long parallel slits on the back from her waist down.  
She chose her small hand swords that tighten around her back by her black belt.

She got her two 9mm guns and loaded them up with silver bullets and put plenty of spares in her jacket. All of her weapons where silver, even her guns. Which she had made sure of in case of an emergency. She also left her hair to flow down her back and drift in the wind.  
She jumped out of the dorm-building window and landed on her feet and took off. There was a rumored vampire gathering that she had to check out.

* * *

"Darien how long has it be since you went on a hunt?" asked Rei in a sweet voice.  
"Rei what are you up to?" asked Darien. Rei tried to look as innocent as she could.

"Nothing but I know you have been a bit stress lately because of the whole hunter issue and I think that it might relieve some tension." said Rei.  
Darien paused for a moment. " I know there is another reason behind it but I trust you not to blow up the mansion tonight so I will go out" said Darien. He got up and headed for the door. Rei followed him and went up stairs to tell the girls that the plan was on.

**

* * *

**

**Okay I promise that I will be continuing the story because of all reviews that everyone gave me so thanks and also I would like to thank the beta reader of this story: RoyalLovers1418.  
Please R&R  
**


	14. Black out

**chapter 14**

Serena stood on the highest building in the city and watched as the last bit of sunlight went down and the dark appeared and the game begans.  
Seena didn't know what she would find and she didn't have a count in mind either. This made Serena realised that she really did need to get back to her job and her destiny as a hunter. Serena quickly run through the wind but soon stoped.

"Stupid hair" growled Serena.

She then decided that maybe leaving it down was a bad mistake. She quickly took out a hair-lacky and quickly put her hair up into a ponytail that straighted at the back of her head. "Thats better" said Serena and she quickly ran to an ally top and waited for a sign of a vampire. It had been in her expriences that the dangers part of the speices was the males and they used the same old tricks to lead a young lady into an ally and act all tough and caring but soon that end and nothing but death came to them and there blood driped out of there throut and the vampire quickly lick it up. Then it was over and anothe rhuman life was over. But Serena would not let that happen now that she was in town.

**Dariens P.O.V  
**

I don't know why Rei was so happy to get me out of the mansion but I can tell that she is up to something but I know Rei and it can't be anything bad that involved me. I just keep thinking about her. The Vampire Hunter is my mate. I know that for sure but it was just finding her. Rei had not been to bothered about it lately because she had been spending alot of time with that new Serena girl and she seemed to get really worked up over nothing.

I ran into an ally and tried to use the old trick that has been arround for almost and eternity. I lead a young girl in to an ally and feed. Not the most honourable way to do think but I have to survive. Now that was one thing that the Vampire Hunters never seemed to understand. But that was when I smelt something. It smelt like our heaven. Like a smell that I had never expriencenced before. It smelt like her.

**End of Dariens P.O.V**

Serena could smell vampires everywere. But she smelt a really strong smell. Sence of smell was another odd feature for a hunter. It was hightened to the same as a vampire but unlike the vampire, it didn't make the hunter tempted to start to suck blood out of some random person because of that. Serena jumped down from a building and landed on her feet. That was when she saw him. The man from several nights ago. Infact he was no man but a vampire.

The next thing Serena knew was all she saw was black.

_**now i know that this is real short but i decided that it was time that i got straight to the point. After all this is the fourteenth chapter and it was begining to drag alitle but it will be a lot long in the next chapter. I promises.  
R&R  
rabbit16**_


	15. My dear serenity

**Yes I know it's been ages since an update and I wanted other people to continue the story but I finally decided that I would update. Sooooooooooooooo here it is after a very long wait.**

**Enjoy…………………..**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Serena opened her eyes and quickly sat up. She was very breathing heavily. She looked around the room that she was currently in. It was a bright red color and it was unremarkably feminine. Serena quickly looked down to reach for her small knife but so that she no longer had her black attire on. Instead she was wearing what seemed to be a very thin silk teddy that had thin-straps and went to her mid-thigh.

It was not the kind of thing she would consider wearing. Her hair was down like it had been before she had blacked out but it smelted fresher. Serena would not feel her shoes that she was wearing not long ago and realized she was bare-feet Serena's blue eyes traveled around the room again and spotted the expensive furniture and objects that had been placed around the room.

Serena figured she was either in a high paying deluxe suite in a hotel or she was in a rich person or persons house or mansion fort hat matter. Serena quickly got out of the bed that she was in and had failed to really notice or pay attention to. Serena didn't know what to do but she did know that she had to get out of this place. There was a very unnatural feeling or energy that surrounded the area that she was in.

Serena, once out of the bed, quickly tried to find away out. But the doors where locked and the windows slammed shut. Serena stopped trying to open the window. She completely pulled back the curtains and looked at the glass. It wasn't very thick but Serena knew there was a chance that an alarm or censer would go off. Serena knew she had been sleeping because it was dark outside.

"This is my best chance at getting out off here. It's him. The vampire I saw." thought Serena

For some reason Serena knew this. After all the guy had left his mark on her. Serena smashed the window. To get surprise nothing happened. She saw she was indeed in a mansion. On the second floor so it seemed. Serena quickly climbed down the vine that was next to the window and when she finally reached the ground she run for it at high speed.

Serena ran and ran but it was hard. There was forest everywhere. She didn't know what way to go or if she was even going in the right direction but Serena refused to look back even with the fact that her feet started to hurt.

She just kept running and running. Serena than tripped over a tree root that had been laying above the ground and she had miss while trying to speed up. Serena fell to the ground and wined. But she held back the tears that where on the verge of felling down her face. Serena tried to get up but her ankle hurt when she tried to stand. She tried again but only achieved to fall down again.

It soon started to rain. Serena couldn't ran anymore because she had been so tired from doing it for a while. Serena pulled herself under the tree that she had tripped over with the large roots and pulled her legs up to her chest and rapped her arms around them. Serena rested her head on her knees and began to rock back and forth, in hope that everything that had just happened was a dream and she was back home with John and CC. She closed her eyes and hoped that it would all go away.

"I was wondering when you would stop running but I never had it in mind that you would make it this far from my mansion."

Serena froze her motion and looked up toward the voice she had just heard. It was him. Serena gasped and her eyes became wide and her hand rose to over he open mouth in shock. Serena stood up ignored the pain that was now building up in her ankle. Soon he was gone from the spot he was and he appeared again.

He kepted moving around. "I knew you would fight or at least try to leave" he said than moved again with his super speed.

" I watched you climb out of the window and ran into the forest" and than moving again. "But did you really think that I would just letyou walk out off her"? he asked but it was more of rhetorical question. Serena's eyes tried to follow him but he was just to fast. Even for her. He than disappeared completely from site. Serena was breathing hard and eyes tried again to find the vampire but didn't have a lot of chance at achieving this.

She than yelled" What do you want from me". He appeared behind her and rapped his arms around her thin waist. She gasped at this sudden and unexpected contact. He than whispered into her ear " You." He than turned her around and hugged her hard to his chest to prevent her from getting away. " You must have noticed my mark my dear Serenity" he said. She again went into a state of shock that he knew her name and it was her full first name not just her usual nickname that everyone had called her all the time for ages"

Serena's anger fell back into her mind and she realized what was happening and began to punch and bang her hands on his chest in a attempt to get free of this guy. " Let go over me now" she said. Darien just smiled and turned her back around in the original position that he had had her in and again whispered in a husky voice " Never my sweet goddess. You are my mate and being the talented hunter that I hear that you are, you would know that that means you belong to me."

"Both soul and , sliding his hand down her side to her thigh and gently stroking it, body." Serena again began to thrash around. " I don't belong to anyone and if I did, it wouldn't be to vampire trash like you and stop touching me now. You have know right to" she said in an almost moaning voice because his hand had began to move up to her lacy panties. Darien growled in her ear.

" I have every right to. You are my mate and you will do as I say when I say it. I will be the only one to ever touch you, ever" he said in a harsh tone. " Your out of your mind ,mister what ever your name is vampire trash" said Serena and she tried to kick him with her legs but everything she was trying seemed to be just futile effects. "My name is Endymion. King of vampire. Ruler to all those of my kind. Most refer to call me Darien but you can call me whatever you like" said Darien with a smile.

" How about asshole. I think that would fit you profile any day" she said. Serena than halted her movements because she realized that there was no way to get out of this guy's arms. She than lent away from him in a way of keeping some form of personal space between them. She some became dizzy and fainted. Darien than picked her up and headed for the house.

*********************************************

**okay there it is after so long lol. i will have the next chapter coming your way soon.**


	16. Endymion's Anger

**OKAY, I know this chapter is very short os please not reviews on that but I need to up Darien's personality. Let you know that he is a good guy but when he gets mad you wouldn't want to be around him. Anyway I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Oh and I am starting to go and spell check all the chapters I'm up to chapter 8 now soooooooooo anyway.**

**Enjoy this chapter**

**Last time…………………………**

_You are my mate and being the talented hunter that I hear that you are, you would know that that means you belong to me."_

_"Both soul and , sliding his hand down her side to her thigh and gently stroking it, body." Serena again began to thrash around. " I don't belong to anyone and if I did, it wouldn't be to vampire trash like you and stop touching me now. You have know right to" she said in an almost moaning voice because his hand had began to move up to her lacy panties. Darien growled in her ear._

_" I have every right to. You are my mate and you will do as I say when I say it. I will be the only one to ever touch you, ever" he said in a harsh tone. " Your out of your mind ,mister what ever your name is vampire trash" said Serena and she tried to kick him with her legs but everything she was trying seemed to be just futile effects. "My name is Endymion. King of vampire. Ruler to all those of my kind. Most refer to call me Darien but you can call me whatever you like" said Darien with a smile._

_" How about asshole. I think that would fit you profile any day" she said. Serena than halted her movements because she realized that there was no way to get out of this guy's arms. She than lent away from him in a way of keeping some form of personal space between them. She some became dizzy and fainted. Darien than picked her up and headed for the house._

**And now……………………………..**

Serena woke up again but this time found herself to be in a different room. It was much more darker than the one she had been in before and this room had a seen of domination and the essences of a more masculine touch to the room. It was very dark. Everything n the room was black. From the walls to the color of the sheets on the bed she was laying in. It was than that she felt a dark power force around almost like the one she felt earlier.

"I had planned to put you in our room as soon as I got you here but my sister bought it across to me that you would most likely feel a bit calmer in a room that was more feminine. But it did seem to make any differences"

Serena quickly looked to the door that had someone standing in it. It was the same vampire from the night that had just past in the forest. Serena quickly tried together he thoughts on what to do and how to escape from this vampire trash. Trying to buy sometime to thing about what do incase this vampire got to hungry for its own good.

"You should have just let me leave. The cops will come looking for me. Its no like I'm a no body. My parents will come looking for me" Serena said.

"The cops and any law enforcement would not come looking for you here and as for your parents. There died and your file says that your adoptive parents are about to join them" he said.

"Whatever. If your going to kill me, get it over an done with" said Serena with a sneer.

"I will not kill you. If I did than the vampires would have n queen and I can't have that." he said.

Just then a figure came out from behind the vampire and sprinted over to Serena. It was Rei.

"Oh Serena I'm so happy you're a wake. The girls and I have been so worried." said Rei.

"Rei what are you doing here"? asked Serena in a low voice so avoid the vampire hearing but with his abilities Serena still doubted that he didn't hear.

"Well that's alone story but I see you have already meet my brother Endymion. Or Darien as we call him" said Rei.

"Wait he is your brother"? asked Serena but she already knew the answer so it was more of a rhetorical question.

"Yeah. Look Serena I hope we can still be friends. I know you're a hunter but now that your going to be queen of this race it might change your mind about us" said Rei.

" Rei you do realize that if I had my knifes and weapons, I would have killed you by now" said Serena.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that but in my mind I already knew. Look Serena since your may brother's wife now we are like sister" said Rei

"Rei, I am know one's wife. Jesus Christ I'm not even old enough for that and even if I was I wouldn't marry your brother. Said Serena. " No offences" said Serena looking at Endymion who was at the door and it was an understatement to say that he was pissed.

"Well you have no choice" said Endymion.

"No if I get out of here first" said Serena and she gave him a rebellious look.

"I believe you already tried that. You may have gotten into the forest but you didn't get that far." said Endymion

"Look king or prince of the race that I kill chill out because if you think I'm going to just give in to you and be a good housekeeper you have got another thing coming. Because guess what. I'm a hunter. That means I kill you" said Serena.

"Rei get out" said Darien. Rei had no choice but to leave Serena to face the thwart of her brother alone.

"I will talk to you later Serena" said Rei and she quickly left the room and shut the door behind her. Darien walked p to Serena and too her by her blonde hair and pulled it so her face could not look about from him. " I don't care if you hate me but you are my mate. You may have been a hunter but that side of your life is over now. You are the mate to Endymion Shields, King of the Vampires. Making you the queen. You will be by my side. I am willing to forget and forgive the terror you have cast upon my people but you will do as I tell you to Serenity" said Darien and he ran his hand over her face and across her lips. "You are mine" said Darien

"Never. I wont be the slave to a vampire, let alone to a king of vampires." said Serena

"You don't have a choice. You have been made for me. To fulfill my desires and be a good mate" said Darien.

"You're an asshole. I will never bow down to you. You sick son of a bitch" said Serena. Darien lowered his hands to her neck and held it tightly.

"You will do as I say Serenity. I don't care that you are a hunter and a Shiva but I will not tolerate this behavior. You will be my mate and by that I mean my wife as well." said Darien.

"But my dear Endy, you are forgetting that I am a hunter and that we fight and never give up" said Serena with an evil smile.

"Well since the rest of your race is died it doesn't surprise me. " said Darien and he left the room.

" I have to get out of here" Serena said to herself.


	17. Black Dress

**Last time………………………………..............**

" _I don't care if you hate me but you are my mate. You may have been a hunter but that side of your life is over now. You are the mate to Endymion Shields, King of the Vampires. Making you the queen. You will be by my side. I am willing to forget and forgive the terror you have cast upon my people but you will do as I tell you to Serenity" said Darien and he ran his hand over her face and across her lips. _

"_You are mine" said Darien_

"_Never. I wont be the slave to a vampire, let alone to a king of vampires." said Serena_

"_You don't have a choice. You have been made for me. To fulfill my desires and be a good mate" said Darien._

"_You're an asshole. I will never bow down to you. You sick son of a bitch" said Serena. Darien lowered his hands to her neck and held it tightly._

"_You will do as I say Serenity. I don't care that you are a hunter and a Shiva but I will not tolerate this behavior. You will be my mate and by that I mean my wife as well." said Darien._

"_But my dear Endy, you are forgetting that I am a hunter and that we fight and never give up" said Serena with an evil smile._

"_Well since the rest of your race is died it doesn't surprise me. " said Darien and he left the room._

" _I have to get out of here" Serena said to herself._

**And now……………………………….................**

"So you guys really are vampires" said Serena as she looked at Mina, Rei, Ami and Lita.

"Yes we are. We hope you can look past that and see us as person not just creatures of the night. As so what we have been referred to in the past and mostly future by certain people. We just hope you are not one of those people" said Rei looking as Serena how was pacing back and forth as the girls sat on a lounge chair. Serena stopped her pacing and turned to look at the four girls who she had at one stage considered them friends. But right not, Serena wasn't so sure anymore.

"You guys do realize that I am a hunter and I hunt your kind and have done for he better majority of my life" said Serena looking at them again.

"Yes but that is all going to change now. After all you are my brother's…………………." Rei was interrupted by Serena .

"No don't even say that. Look Rei I know you his sister and all but seriously he has possessive issues that I'm surprised any of you have been able to stand. Anyway Vampires don't marry, date or even have any form of relationships to a Vampire Hunter. Unless it involves a knife or some other kind of weapon for killing each other. It's just the way it works. You people are vampires. You should know this and since your higher rank vampires there is excuse" said Serena who had now gone to sit on the lounge that was opposite to the four ladies.

"Does that mean you would kill us Serena?" Asked Mina.

"Mina, please don't ask me that because it's a question that you wont want to hear the answer to" said Serena but she knew that she would never kill them. They were her friends and still are but she had to keep her game face again and play dangerous hunter in order to maintain her reputation.

"I don't believe you. I know you just don't want to answer that" said Lita who got off of the chair and walked out of the room. They all followed suit apart from Rei, who remained where she was on the lounge.

" Serena I'm sorry but like it or not you are now apart of this family. We can't choose our mates. They are just made for each other and I know you may hate my brother now but in time you might grow or even learn to have some kind of feeling for him. He may seem like a heartless brute but he really loves you" said Rei.

"Rei, how can he love me? He doesn't even know me and anyway I don't like his attitude. We are just to different and as for learning or growing to love, yeah right. Like that is ever going to happen" said Serena.

"Sere, you need to be a bit more open minded about this. My brother has been alone for to long. Please just do this for me"? asked Rei.

"Rei I'm not the one for your brother. I think he must have got it wrong or something. I'm not sure but you need to convince him of that and than left me out. I will even restrict my hunting activities if it helps the situation" Serena said.

"Serena I'm sorry so say but your hunting days are over and now that Darien has found you, he is not going to let you go. No matter what I say or anyone else for that matter. Serena you are just going to have to do this. The is no getting out of it" said Rei standing up and than Serena followed suit. " Rei like I told your brother, I will tell you. I will not be a slave to a vampire let alone a kill" said Serena. She was getting really frustrated and mad about this. If felt like no one was listening and she was not used to being ignored.

"Serena being a mate is not a slave. I can see that when you had been educated in Vampire lifestyle they or how ever taught you got it wrong. A mate is something special and every vampire dreams of one day finding there mate. When they do yes sometimes the males do get over protective but you must no its for good reason. We have so many enemies and that you are my brother's mate you a target of all the other slayers and hunters out there and the werewolf clans . My brother has a right to get all possessive. Serena you are now the most powerful women in the world. But that also puts you at risk. Don't you get what I'm saying? Your place is now here" said Rei.

" I don't care Rei. You are my friend. Can you just help me out this once and than forget we met and that this whole theory of me, a vampire hunter, being a mate you are brother, King Endymion of Vampires. This is all just crazy" said Serena.

"Serena you are soon to become the Queen of Vampires. So get used to it" said Rei and she walked out of the room and slammed the door and locked it.

" Damn it" said Serena has she walked up to the door and punched it hard but no hard enough to break the door." Why is this happening to me"? Serena asked herself. Serena knew there was no way she could become the queen of a race that she had been killing off for years now and what about John and Mama CC. They would be ashamed if she just gave in. What about her real parents that she can hardly remember. They to would be ashamed. Serena would not disgrace herself like that.

If she did she would never ever forgive herself. Serena was sure of that but here options on what to do and how to get out of the mansion was looking pretty bleak and highly unlikely. That was when Serena was interrupted by the key in the door turning. Serena quickly backed away from the door. It than opened and there was Endymion standing in the door. Looking as proud and as arrogant as ever.

" What do you want" said Serena crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

"Now is not the time to act like a child Serenity. Now get ready, there is a Ball happening tonight in celebration of these resent events that have taken place." said Darien.

"Oh really. And what event would that be oh wise and noble Endy" mocked Serena.

"Do not play with me Serenity. You will do as I tell you" said Darien.

"What are you, my father"? said Serena

" No. I am the king of vampires and I am also your mate. No matter how much you deny it" Darien said.

"Who wouldn't deny it and anyway what is there to deny." said Serena with a evil look at Darien.

" I haven't the time for your childish games. I will send the Mina, Lita, Ami ad my sister to help you. " said Darien and he walked out of the room and locked the door.

10 minutes later……………………….

The door opened and in walked Ami, Lita, Mina and Rei. Serena looked. She was not up for having another verbal fighting match with Rei or any of the girls for that matter.

"So what is the occasion"? asked Serena and she look up at them.

"You mean Darien didn't tell you" said Ami.

"He just said it was to celebrate resent events that have taken place. Whatever that means." said Serena.

"It's to celebrate…………….well you will find out later" said Rei and she trailed off.

"Well come on Sere, it's time to get you ready." said Mina with a smile.

2 hours later……………………..

Serena could not believe the work that had been down. He hair had been curled into little ringlets and her bangs had been clipped back to they were not in sight. The effect was stunning. The dress was not what she would wear everyday but Rei had said that it was tradition for her to wear it. It was a black ball gown that had tiny black sequins all over it. It was also a strapless and the top was of the dress was designed similar to that of a corset.

For the only way to get it on was to tie it up at the back in a criss cross pattern with black lace string. It went to the floor and she look divine in it even with Serena's relatively pale skin. She had on black parda high heels that had a strap over it. Than a small tiara that was like a line across her head made our of silver(a non-harmable silver for vampires. If there is such a thing) and diamonds and she was a pair of diamond studs placed in her ears.

This was the only thing that Serena was able to decide to of this whole process. She had insisted on it because the other earrings had been six times the size of the studs and Serena knew if she wore them than her ears would be in pain by the end of the night.

Her make up was simple and so finish off she had on her mothers old charm bracelet. Serena always kept it with her but no one really noticed it. It was just a silver bracelet with the letter S hanging from it. It was pure silver and could hurt any vampire but Serena would never used it as a weapon incase it broke or got lost.

"Wow Serena you look beautiful" said Mina.

"Thanks Mina" said Serena but she couldn't smile. Rei noticed this.

"Cheer up Serena everything will be fine" said Rei. Serena Smiled and looked to her friend Rei.

"Thanks Rei. But I'm not so sure" said Serena.

"Okay you guys lets go" said Lita. All of the girls where in a dress that matched there personality in away. Ami was in blue. Lita in green. Mina in orange and Rei was in Red.

"Oh Serena I forgot to tell you" said Rei.

"Well me what"? asked Serena.

"Okay well first we are your ladies in-waiting and second since your the next queen( Rei said the word Queen very fast and mumbled it abit because she knew how sensitive Serena still was about that word), it is required that you and my brother are the first to dance" said Rei.

"You can dance right" said Mina with concern.

"Well yeah when I once went undercover to kill this vampire, okay you don't want to know that but yes. I can dance" said Serena.

"Good. Just don't act to surprised when my brother starts dance with you. Okay lets go" said Rei

Serena tried to hold a half way descent smile but failed to do so.

**Okay I'm done everyone please be kind. Lol**

**Anyway if you want to see a pic of the tiara than just go to this website :**

.com/images?hl=en&rlz=1T4GZHZ_enAU263AU263&um=1&q=Keira+Knightley+tiara

**Modeled by the pretty Keira Knightly **

**Lol. She is one of my favour actress. She was great in Worlds End. **

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	18. slow forming love Unwanted person

**So sorry everyone. I no it has been so long and all but hey here is the update. I'm really striving to make this the best chapter so far. I hope you all like it and please at any stage when you have a suggestion please tell me because I'm really open for public opinion (unless its about my spelling. I get it guys I'm bad at it) about the story. Anyway on with the fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Thanks**

"Serena please try to smile" suggested Rei as they all made there way down to the grand hall where the ball was being held.

"Why should I? There is nothing to be happy about so there is no reason to smile" said Serena in a low tone.

"Serena please stop. Its becoming very frustrating. I know you don't like this but please try to grow up and stop acting like a teenager." said Rei in an anger voice. Mina and Lita and Ami had edged back a little when they heard Rei talking in the tone that she was. Like Darien, she had a temper. It may not be s big as Darien's but it was there and when she did get angry, you wouldn't want to be near her.

"Oh but you forget Rei. I am a teenager. " said Serena.

" Well the clans will be very mad to know your age but most of all, your past occupation but you must not mention that tonight " said Rei.

"Look I'm just going to get a three minute dance over with and than leave. That will work with everyone. Anyway its not like I care. Just by being viewed as a vampire's mate brings shame to my ancestors. So I would prefer it if this is as short as can be" said Serena.

"Well that would be the best for the situation but you will find that it is going to be hard to escape the eyes of the people now Serena. They will want to no that their queen is suitable in there eyes." said Rei.

"Well if they do deem me unsuitable than maybe I can leave sooner than I had planned. To my satisfaction" said Serena. They soon came to a halt when they all heard a voice talk that was a bout 5 meters away from where they were standing. Which so happened to now be right in from of the door to the grand hall. Where they had to descend down a huge staircase in front of the guest that had been present.

"It wont matter what they deem you but you will be by my side and it will be for more than three minutes"

They all turned to see Darien approaching them in a black tux. Serena secretly found him attractive at that moment but she wasn't going to let anyone else know that that was what she had been thinking. So Serena just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest and muttered " whatever" in a very low voice. " Like Rei I say you should smile only this is a command not a suggestion. " said Darien and he looked Serena in the eyes. Rei, Lita, Mina and Ami took this time to take to the stirs and to the ball. Now it was just Serena and Darien facing them. He was now on one side of the double set doors and Serena on the other.

"Serenity, you must learn that you are now mine and that means……………" he was interrupted by Serena.

"Yeah, yeah. I know the speech but I'm not in the mood to care because you may have it in your sick twisted mind that we have some kind of a future when the only future that I see is my silver bullets in your heart. End of story" said Serena and she turned around will her back to Darien and lent on the wall. Waiting for him to just go to the ball and leave her behind. But Darien seemed to have other ideas .

He walked up to Serena and lent in and placed a small kisses on her neck after he had moved her perfectly curled hair to one shoulder and placed his arms around her waist and bought her close to him. Serena lent her head down and away from him and trying to stop from moaning or making any sound that suggested that she was enjoying this action. Serena began to breath in a very heavy tone as she closed her eyes . Darien than ran his hands up her sides in a powerful motion.

He smiled into Serena's neck and he watched her try to deny the desire that she was feeling. As she tried to keep it all together but was slowly failing apart. Serena than spoke up as she realized what might happen if they continued. "Darien please stop now. Please" Serena said but it came out as more of a moan so Darien just smiled and placed one more kiss on her neck and stepped back from her.

Serena turned around with an angry look on her face and said " Don't ever touch me again".

"We will talk about it later but you will find that that will change soon." He than grabbed Serena and placed her to his side and put his arm around her lower waist. Serena knew there was no way to get out of this. But it was still playing in her mind what had just happened and now she started to remember back and ask herself what the occasion for the Ball was. Just as her mind wondered off the double doors both opened at the same time and there standing was a sea of vampires.

They all cheered with glee at the fact that they now had a queen and the king had found his mate but Serena just looked straight over them to the wall on the other side of the room and just ignored everyone. She couldn't stand being in the room any longer but she had not choice in the matter. For Darien pulled her very close in insurants that she would not escape and something bad would happen.

Darien notice Serena looking across the room and lent over and whispered to her " Nothing can change what has happened Serenity. This is your new life now" . Serena turned her head so he did not have to look at him for she was so angry. But she soon replied " Keep telling yourself that. If you even think I'm going to be the good little obedient wife that follows in your shallow well think again because that is never going to happen" she said back to him. Darien smiled. He had himself a strong independent mate. That was what he wanted in a mate but he knew with those qualities would came stubbornness. When they final reached the bottom of the stairs they descended to the floor and began a slow dance.

True to her word Serena could dance. Serena didn't like how close they had to be in the dance but she just ignored it by just staring at vase of flowers to avoid his eyes. He was trying to make eye contact with her but did not successes at all. So the three minutes was up and Serena quickly whispered so that only he could hear " times up" and she broke away from Darien and quickly rushed past all the couples to the doors and finally got there and sprinted out the door and up to the room she had been staying in.

Serena stared out of the window that was in the room facing the forest. It all looked so dark and gloomy. Serena didn't like it. It in away went with her whole situation of being in a vampire's house and not just any vampire. The king of vampires. But Serena knew that even if she killed a thousand vampires tonight it wouldn't suppress her angry at all. " But it would help " said Serena out loud to herself. Serena placed her left hand on the window and lent her forehead on the glass. In away this simple act seemed to calm her down.

That was when the door was slammed open but Serena knew she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "What are you doing up here Serenity"? Darien demanded. Serena than processed to role her eyes for the hundredth time that night. "I told you. Three minutes. Its all I can bare being in your presents and any vampire without killing them" said Serena calmly. But Darien's angry just got worst. " Well your going to have to bare the rest of eternity and I will see to it that your hunting days are over. You will never be a hunter again. So get used to it" yelled Darien.

"Remember my dear sweet Endy before all of this, I had a life. I went to school and studied hard to get in to collage early. I was quiet school girl Serena. At night I killed and destroyed vampires for the better part of my life. I was Serenity Shiva. The last Vampire hunter of the VHC and if you think that just because you have tried to control me. You can take the hunting away from me but you will never take the hunter in me away. No matter what you do" said Serena still facing the window.

"Times have change Serenity. After all you can deny it all you want but you are my mate and will be. Only I can give you pleasure like never before. Only I can take away the pain." said Darien in a serious voice. "You can't take away pain. How can you when you create it" said Serena.

" Oh Darien, Serena. Their you guys are. Everyone is waiting " said Rei just was she walked into the room. Rei knew their was tension in the room so she quickly my the choice to get the message out and leave the room as fast as she could. Rei knew that her brother hated the fact that Serena was so rebellious but she had after all been a hunter before all this and the hunter in her was not likely to die down anytime soon. She soon left and when to join Lita, Ami and Mina again. "So was the there a tension explosion up there"? asked Lita.

"Not quite yet Lita but its almost at boiling point" said Rei. Just than the front doors open and all the heads in the hall turned. Their standing (in a very tight blood red dress that showed so much skin that their was really no point in wear anything) at the door was Beryl The look on her face was like the look of an insane mad man ready for revenge. She soon stampeded down the hall and made an attempt to make it up the stairs to speak with Darien right away but all four girls stood in her way. Rei spoke before Beryl could get anything in.

" So Beryl how was your journey"? asked Rei in a polite yet harsh tone.

" To long. I just had to rush back when a rumor about the King finding his mate started to get around. I just had to come and alert my King" said Beryl with an evil smile.

"Oh but Beryl that is no rumor. For our king has finally found someone who lives up to expectation. We all started to think there would be no one good enough for him" said Rei.

"Really. Well I guess I should meet her and give her my congratulations" said Beryl with fake sincerity .

"Well you should wait. There having a very passionate conversation about there future" said Rei with a smile at the very upset Beryl.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Your future is now at my side" said Darien with rage.

"Oh lucky me" said Serena.

"Serenity you do realize I can give you everything." said Darien.

"You can give me material objects Darien. I have no interest in money. I never had a lot so I know what its like to live without it and I'm fine with that. And you can't give me everything. If I give in now I will end up here for the rest of my life. You can't give me my freedom. If I stay here you will take everything away from me. I will be condemned to live a life that I don't want. I don't even think you want it" said Serena. She was crying very softly but with her back to Darien she knew he wouldn't be able to see her do it. She didn't want to seem docile and weak while he was around. It would give him ammo to break her spirit.

"You were born to be my mate, my chosen one. Every vampire dreams of find their one true soul mate" said Darien.

" I know. My mentors told me that that is what you vampire hold dear the most and without them a vampire lives is a half life wishing to find the one. Kill a male vampires mate and he shall fall making it very easy to take him down for they wish to leave this life for the loss of a soul mate because they know there will be no other out their. No second chance. I know. But here is the thing. Never was a vampire a mate to a hunter and there never will be. Kill me now Darien and find your real mate and have thousands of children I shall rest in peace and know that the V.H.C will one day rise again and take out the rest of your people and you." said Serena.

Darien walked with unnatural speed over to Serena and whispered into her ear " It will never rise again and only you will bare my children" and he slipped his hand around to her stomach and spread his fingers out and began to rub it in a very soothing and circular motion. He once again bent into and began to kiss her neck softly. For some reason Serena Lent her head to the other side to give Darien better access. Darien smiled into her neck.. Serena closed her eye and gave out a restrained moan of pleasure. Soon Darien's hand went low.

"DARIEN you will never guess……………………..". That was when Serena quickly pushed away from Darien and she turned to see that it was Rei and she was starting to blush. Kunzite was with her and he just had wide eyes at the time

"Oh I'm sorry I interrupted you guys" said Rei. Rei quickly closed the door and left. For she was still blushing when she walked to the stairs with a very pale Kunzite. Darien again walked up to Serena bought her into his chest as he did this Serena for some reason let go of everything and turned around kissed him with all her might. In her mind she was having a mental battle with herself.

"You know you like it. So why stop"

"He is the enemy I'm not meant to kiss the enemy. I'm meant to kill them"

But he is different. You just love the way it all feels when he holds you in his arms.

"But who knows how many women he has done this to. He probably does the whole soul mate thing to all of them"

"If that is true than he would have killed you before now"

"But he is just trying to get your trust so he can what he wants and after he is finished with you, he will just throw you away like the rest of them"

Outside of Serena's head she was continuing to kiss him and Darien didn't seem to mind.

"Darien the firecracker is…………………………" just than Jadeite had entered the room with Mina. Darien soon turned and to his pain stopped kissing Serena. Darien gave him a " get out or else" look and it didn't take much after that.

"I think I will come back later. Like way later" he said and soon left the room and headed back to the ball with a very speechless Mina. Darien quickly started to kiss Serena again in hope that nothing had ruined what had just happen. Serena responded to the kiss but it didn't last long.

" Hey Darien shopaholic is in the hou………………." said Lita. She was standing with Zoicite and Nephrite..

Darien again stopped and said one sentences that made them all close the door very fast. "If you all have any sense at all you will scatter and fast". He said with out even looking at any of them. They like the rest closed quickly closed the door any headed back down stairs to the guest. Darien again brang Serena close. Serena lent her head in to his chest and felt very safe and like nothing bad was going to happen.

" Darien…………………." started Ami but was cut off by Darien

" What ? Someone very important better be here" he said

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Darien my darling love" said Beryl.

"This is what you all call important."? yelled Darien.

**Done done done and done. I finally said to myself that I was going to make this he longest chapter in this story yet. Anyway. I actually forgot about Beryl. But I remember about her and decided to shake things up a bit. Just as Serena was learning to accept Darien. I am so mean. Anyway. He has a real problem on his hands. And will ever finish that kiss with Serena without being interrupted. I just had to put that in. I guess Serena is now having mixed feelings. LOL well she is going to have a lot more to deal with now with Beryl around. Anyway thanks all the people who have stood by this story. **

**I Love you all. LOL**

**PB-16**


	19. A Fairy named Julia

**Hey I'm so sorry tis been ages but I have been focusing on my other fanfics but anyway this is dedicated to SAILORMOONxxxLOVER who gave me such an encouraging review and made me and to update. So thanks and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it**

"Beryl" Darien nodded at her as his greeting to toward her but she didn't seem to satisfied with it.

"It has been too long, it feels like for ever." smiled Beryl's.

"Its only been a few months you idiot" muttered Rei

"Beryl since your return it is time we talk on a matter that has been plaguing me for sometime now." said Darien.

Beryl smirked. He was going to say that she would become his mate, she knew it. It was obvious that Rei hated her so it wouldn't surprise Beryl if that whole mate thing was a lie and if it really was just a rumour. She was finally getting what she deserved. A crown and people worshipping her as a superior. Queen of all Vampires, oh she did like that indeed.

"I am cancelling you Liaison to reside here." said Darien with out a sign of either happiness or sadness either but in the background Mina and Rei seemed to be jumping for joy. Lita and Ami had a silent chuckle between each other.

"But you cant I………………I'm you future mate and……………." Beryl tried to say but it came out as a mess of desperation.

"No Beryl you are not my future mate or my mate now. I have a mate now and its time you find your own" said Darien peacefully but he didn't expect Beryl to make a peacefully exit.

"But you can't because we had something special……….." she never got to finish for she was pushed outside of the house.

"I am so glad that is out and over" said Rei.

"Yeah for now but what is going to happen when the east coven find out we just pushed there spoiled princess out the door, they are not going to be very happy" said Ami with worry.

"The only thing they are not going to be happy about is the fact that she will be back in the East coven mansion. The only reason they deal with her is because she is Carlos's daughter or they would have probably tried to make her burn in the streets." smiled Mina with a giggle.

"Probably" Rei agreed.

They all went back to the ball and forgot about Beryl. Serena didn't end up coming back down from upstairs and it angered and frustrated Darien for she was still in a state of denial toward them being mates. It wast to be expected, Darien had to remind himself continuously of that fact. She killed his kind and his people and she had been doing it for most of her life. The other part she was training to do it.

She was a hunter and he knew that if he wanted to tame her than it would be a long proses. Darien knew how much more convenient it would have been if she was a vampire. There would be no fighting or denying it. As soon as you meant it was day one of starting a relationship and it would be what kept you living a full life.

Serena how ever seemed more likely to try escape than want anything to do with a relation that involved him and her in it. He also blamed it on her age. She was young and stubborn. A dangerous mix indeed. He wanted her was his wife and lover but it seemed an impossible event to work toward at the moment.

She may have let her emotions get in the way upstairs not to long ago but Darien knew that it was very unlikely that she would let it happen again. She would deny everything about it and call it a mistake on her part than finish with a, it will never happen again speech. She was very predictable in that way but everything else about her was completely unpredictable and he didn't like that one bit.

………………………………**..............**

Serena had removed the black gown from her body and the clips that where in her hair. She removed any trace of make-up from her face and took off her shoes. After having a shower to wash away and evident of what had happened just moments ago she changed in to the most less reviling night gown she could find. If you could call them night gowns. In Serena opinion they looked more close to teddy's if anything. The one she was wearing was a pale pink that had a very deep V-neckline and it went to her mid-thigh.

The straps seemed to be very loose on her. Making the neckline even deep on her than it would normally be. She was lucky to even find the one she was wearing. The others looked more like a tight shirts that showed way to much. She hated it but until she could find away to escape she would just have to deal with it and keep her distances from Darien in case he got a little to excited.

She climbed into the bed. She chose the side that she figured Darien didn't occupy and got as far to the edge as she could. When she finally felt a sense of peace she drifted off into sleep hoping to wake up from the reality she called her life but she knew deep down that nothing would change when she would a waken in the morning.

**************************************

Darien had said goodbye to he's guest and it was time for them all to rest after the hard night of party. He climbed up the stairs to the bedroom he now shared with Serena. When he opened the door he saw she was now sleeping on one side of the bed. She looked so peaceful. He striped down to his boxers after he too had had a shower and climbed into the bed. He knew that she had wanted to not be anywhere near him while she slept that had been her plan from what he could see.

But he wasn't going to have that. He gently pulled her toward him so softly that she didn't wake up. He kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her waist. He felt truly at peace and happy at that moment but he knew that it would be the only time for the next few months to come.

*********************************************************

Serena a woke to being close to Darien, she didn't like it but she chose not to make a scene in front of him because knowing after last night he was probably not going to be In the best of all moods. She got up and went to the closest. Rei and the girls had helped to pool there resources to find her some clothes while she stayed.

She got the message that they had it in their minds that she would be staying for the rest of eternity looking at the huge number of clothes, tops, pants ,skirts ,dresses and shoes, picked out a pair of jeans and a pale blue chiffon top that tied up around her next and hang loose over the blue jeans.

She went into the bathroom to change into the clothes. She than slipped on a pair of white and blue Element sneakers, the only pair of shoes that looked like they would be at all useful out of the forty-three sets of shoes they had purchased for her in her size. The jeans flared over the shoes and half covered them giving Serena diva slash skater girl look.

She brushed her hair and tired it up with a ribbon in to a high ponytail with her fringe out and side pieces of her hair to frame her face, the ribbon than became a bow shape in her hair.. She did the necessary morning activates she would normally do at home and than she was finished. She came out of the bathroom to see that Darien was very much awake.

He was sitting up leaning on the headboard of the bed with his arms crossed and he was looked her up and d own very slowly taking all of her in. He did this several times and than smirked. It was as if he was testing to see if she fit a profile or something. Serena didn't like the way that Darien was looking at her at that moment. She than chose to speak to draw his attention away from her body and ended his inspection.

"What are you looking?" she questioned him.

"I think the answer to that I obvious" he answered with a smile.

"Yeah well go find someone else to stare at." she threw back at him.

She moved to sit down on the dresser chair and placed the brush she had in her hand down upon the its surface. And than turned to face him while still sitting on the chair. She crossed her legs in a very lady like position and placed her hands in her lap. Than chose to glare at him as a way to vent all her anger out at him and everything that she hated a that moment. Which was mostly him.

Darien rose from the bed and there he stood practically naked. His chest was rippled with so much muscle she couldn't believe it. His legs seemed to follow the same fashion. He was only wearing boxers and Serena couldn't seemed to get why her body started to react the way it did. She felt hot and a live in some way. She soon got up and turned away from him and what she had just felt ended quickly to her relief.

She walked over to the window and opened the curtains to look out side as she caught the sun finish rising to the sky. It was so beautiful in her eyes but it only reminded her how much she wanted to leave and be free of Darien's control over her. Its strange who she had only been at the mansion for just two days but she was already on the verge of going insane.

Just being in the same room as a vampire for so long with out pulling out a stake and driving it right to the weakness of a vampire, the heart. Darien recognised the look in Serena's eyes as she looked out of the window. It was wanting to be free. Wanting to leave but he would never let her leave, not now or ever. She would have to learn to accept what was happening now.

"You wont leave my side Serenity" he said guess what had been floating around in her mind.

"One day I will and you wont stop me" she said surprisingly in a very calm manner.

"That day will never come. Accept what you continue to deny" he said. He got dress and quickly left the room.

"I will accept nothing with you in the picture" she muttered to herself. "I'm going to be free of you. One of these days. Just you wait, Endymion" she spat out his name with such disgust.

Serena closed the curtains and sat down on the bed, that was when a fairy strangely appeared in the bedroom. She began casting spells to clean up the room and make the bed. When the quilt started moving under her she quickly stood and left the spell work its magic. That was when the fairy turned to look at Serena only just noticing she was there. When she cast her last spell she turned to speak to Serena.

"Hello Serenity. My, have you grown. You look so much like Selene" said the fairy.

"How do you know of my mother"? Serena questioned with suspicion.

" My bloodline have always served the Shields, royal vampires . The last king before Endymion sentenced your parents death in this very room in fact. It was once a prison cell. But Darien the sweet boy decided that there would be none of that in the mansion and he had it changed after he was placed in power over the vampires." she answered sweetly.

"Nothing sweet about him. If anything he just pure evil. I'm sure its just like him to sleep in a scent room of death" snarled Serena.

"Serenity that is no way to talk about your mate. Your father had the same view you do about the vampiric and am I say ti was wrong" said the fairy.

"He is no mate of mine. What is your name than"? she questioned.

" I am Julia. Fey guardian of the Shield's bloodline." she answered and bowed her head toward Serena.

She than left the room and left Serena with a surprised expression. She didn't know why she was surprised. Of course the man- vampire had servants from other species. Why not? He was already a crazy son of a bitch. That was when Rei enter the room to find Serena standing look dumbfounded for some reason but she ignored it and got Serena's attention.

"Serena your coronation is next week so Darien asked me to fill you" smiled Rei nervously.

"What coronation"? she questioned

"Well the coronation of you becoming my brother's queen and ruling be his side.

"OH HELL NO"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. A change of plan

"Now Serena you walk down the…………….."

Serena blurred out Rei's voice completely. She wasn't in the mood. She didn't want any part in it. It had been about two weeks since her ball and she still seemed to be stuck with the whole coronation thing. She couldn't become a royal in the vampire society. She wouldn't just be royal she would be Queen of the undead. She didn't like that one bit. Serena was angry again at the situation. Serena had not seen Darien since her morning encounter and she didn't plan on wanting to see him. She despised the fact that she being forced to have some kind of tie to the ruler of the race she had wanted to kill.

"Serena are you paying attention"? asked Rei.

"No" snapped back Serena and she walked out of the room.

"Wait stop Serena, you still have another………….." once again Serena missed what Rei was completely seeing. Serena avoided everyone and everything. She happened t past Darien's generals several time but she stayed hidden from there eyes s she could escape from Rei without being notices. Serena made it up to the top floor and opened the attic she climbed up the stairs. Once she made it inside she ran to the old round dusty window and opened it she leaned out of it slightly to look outside.

She had escaped up to the attic second time that day. The first time was just to avoid Darien or anyone else for that matter when she had heard of the coronation but she had decided not to run from it but after spending three hours listening to Rei go on about Vampire traditions, well it was enough to turn her stomach. Serena liked to feel the soft breeze on her face. Serena knew that she was slipping out of control of her life.

It was like as soon as Darien had come into the picture she was powerless and it made her seem or appear weak and easily controlled. She knew she need to escape soon or she would end up being the quiet obedient wife that did whatever her husband told her to do. She knew that would be her fate and she wouldn't deny it because she knew it to be true. So she wasn't going to waste time on that.

Serena had been trying to form a plan of escape but with Darien having people practically stalking her every move it made it hard. Rei ,Ami ,Lita and Mina had seemed to try keep her occupied in away that she didn't have time to formulate an escape. She figured it was probably a command from Darien. Serena desperately wanted to leave. She hated everything that was happening. Tears began to ran down her face. She promised herself that if she did have to cry she would never do it in front of someone but mostly Darien

Serena left the attic three hours later feeling slightly better but not by to much.

"Serenity there you are, we have been looking for you" said Julia with worry, who seemed to appear out of no where.

" Whatever" said Serena and she turned around to leave but Julia stopped her.

"Why do you hated him so much" asked Julia. Serena knew who she was talking about.

"He is a vampire. I kill vampires, end of story" said Serena.

"One day Serenity you will learn" said Julia

Serena turned around and spoke. "One day you will see that I will end the shields bloodline."

"How will you do that" questioned Julia calmly.

"Since Endymion has it in his vampiric mind I am his mate he will want me to give him an heir. I will not. That leaves Rei and with her marriage the name will die out in just a few centuries."

"That wont happen Serenity. You will give Darien an heir. How long will it take before you give into the desire to be with your mate completely." asked Julia.

"I have no mate, there for there is no desire" said Serena and she walked off.

"Serenity if only you knew" said Julia and she disappeared.

Serena sat in the bedroom she had been forced to share with Darien. She was on the a small lounge that was attached to the curve of the window. Serena laid her head on the wall behind her and her feet up in front of her. Serena had finally gotten another free moment to herself and her escape plan was already half done. That was when Darien walked in. She gave him a quick glare and turned back to look out the window.

"I hear you disappeared during you meeting with Rei." said Darien and he sneered with angry

Serena continued to stare out the window and now give Darien any of her attention but this only served to angry him more before he raged up to her pulled her up grabbed her chin so she couldn't look away. "Serenity, it is time you learnt you place." said Darien.

"What? You think my place is by your side and in you bed Endymion but it will never happen the way you want it to because my place is fighting you and your kind" she glared back at him with hatred.

"Your place is by my side and in my bed and don't you ever think different" said Darien.

"I hate you" she finished and she got out of his grip and turned to look out the window she couldn't deal with it anymore. She was angry. Darien soon left. Serena decided that it was time to put her escape in motion, it was the only way.

It was midnight and Serena planned to be free by the morning. Most people would have considered escape at night impossible but for Serena it just made it more likely to get out of the place. One thing she had been holding back using was her hunter power. The mark that would form when her body needed to fend off all dangers, even when she was in a sleeping state. Surprisingly she had never let the mark appear while in the mansion. She just didn't think it was a good idea to let certain people know about it.

She was going to use it as a weapon. Serena changed into a pair of black shorts and put on a dark blue spaghetti-strap top. She tired her hair up in to a high ponytail so it would not get in the way of her eyes. She put on a pair of black shoes that look much like ballerina footwear. She was ready to go. Serena had decided that she would leave the country as soon as she could, England looked very promising.

Serena turned the shower on in the bathroom as a form of diversion. She figured it might give her time but than again how took a shower at midnight. Serena went out of the room and ran down the hall avoiding everyone and everything in her path, she was headed for the front door. She doubted that anyone would just walk out the front door as a means of leaving from her captivity but she new that it was her only hope.

Serena did manage to avoid her stalkers on the way down so she knew that she could have a chance at a clean escape from hell. So her surprise the front was open and she soon ran to the forest. Now was the hard part. Get as far as she could without anyone noticing she was missing. She had her power as a back up if she did get caught but she didn't know if she could handle several vampires chasing after her.

She knew she was on the outskirts of the forest but that was when her sense picked up the several people running in her direction. Serena knew she had made head way but by how much was the question. That was when Julia appeared like she normally would in the most annoying and stressful of times.

"Serenity, why are you running"? she questioned Serena.

"Because, I'm leaving. If I say here a moment longer I will be nothing but a slave to a vampire." she replied.

"This nonsense again."

"Yes this again" said Serena as she ran faster.

"Why do you fight destiny Serenity. Your parents tried to but never succeeded." said Julia.

"You know nothing about them." snapped Serena.

" I know more than you." said Julia and it made Serena holt

"What do you know"? she questioned.

"They knew of your destiny to some extent. That you would join with a vampire, that is what a seer told them when you where born. All Shiva's born must be tested by seer's incase they had evil in them. You didn't but the seer told them your future had evil in it." said Julia.

"Endymion" whispered Serena with fear in her voice.

" You were born for him Serena to be his wife and everything in between. Your parents fought it so you wouldn't be with a vampire yet they did not prevail because it is destiny but Selene did nothing but deny, like you. Join with him Serena" said Julia with pleading eyes.

"NEVER" said Serena with anger and hatred rippling in her voice, she continued to sprint off. She knew that Julia had slowed her down but she wouldn't let it happen again.

She was leaving and she wouldn't come back. When she was about to tasted freedom after so many hours, she for some reason froze and ended up in a heap on the floor. She didn't know what did it but she tried again yet with the same result. She backed away for a bit to see if she had missed anything. She had it was a magically enchanted invisible wall that wouldn't let her past. She tried to build up her energy around her. The power she had swirled around her form as she tried to walk at the wall but nothing happened. It was over and Serena knew it.

"You will never leave" said a voice behind her.

She sensed only him behind her. Serena fell to ground in defeat. Leaning on her knees with her head down and her hands holding her chest up. Serena couldn't believe she had failed again. Black shoes appeared in front of her she lifted her head and looked up to Darien, towering over her.

She knew that he probably could see the fear in her eyes and the heaving beating of her heart. Serena looked down again to the ground she couldn't take his eyes. Anyone would think she was bowing at him but she was simply to broken to look in to the eyes of the man that took her control away from her.

Darien lifted her up into his arms and rested her head on his chest. She was to out of energy to complain but she had enough to say "One day, I will kill you and be free". Serena knew that was her one chance to escape. She knew not even her power could help her than she past out

Serena woke up to Rei sitting right in front of her. "Serena your okay" and she hugged her.

"Stop now" said Serena in a firm voice.

"What"? questioned Rei with confusion.

"I hate you, your brother and everyone here. Why can't you all just let me die in peace" said Serena.

"But Serena………………"

"I don't care what you have to say, leave for I will……………..again" said Serena. Rei did what Serena said and shut the door behind her. Serena didn't know what to do anymore, her whole life was a wreak.

Darien entered the room. Serena wasn't really paying attention for she was to deep in her mind thinking that death was the only way out and it scared her. She knew she had one more shot at getting out and if it wasn't death than it was what she had in mind. She knew she had to do it she would tonight.

Both Darien and Serena shared nothing but silence between each other.

Serena was in the bathroom getting ready. She had taken a shower and dried her hair. She brushed it and set to work on an outfit. Serena started with white matching lacey bra and panties than she put on a matching see-through teddy that went just above her mid-thigh. She put on a dressing gown over it and tired it up with the sash around the middle. She slipped on black high heel pumps.

She knew Darien was in the bedroom and she knew she had to go for it. It almost killed her to know what she was planning to do but she kept reminding herself she needed to do it. Serena walked out of the bathroom into the dimly lit bedroom. She took the dressing gowned off and the shoes (knowing she wouldn't need them for long but she had still decided to wear them.

Darien looked at her with much desire in his eyes. Serena took the straps off her shoulders and let it slide down her body leaving her in just her bra and panties.

Yeah I'm sorry to cut it short but I got to leave some kind of cliff hanger. Anyway this chapter I wrote mostly as an encouragement for the author of 'Fear' to update for a chapter 7 very soon. Hopefully the author will. It was nice to pick this story up again. Now I guess I should explain this chapters. Okay basically I have realized that its chapter 20 and Serena needs to give in more than she has. Like no one wants to read a story where she is just like a break wall against the guy so I figure this is a good turning point.

Serena is kind of on the edge. She knows that she has to get Darien to trust her enough so she can escape. Also 'Behind the lies' is the next story to be updates. Than I really have to work on my twilight fanfic or they are not gonna be happy. So its gonna be like two to like tow and a half weeks before I can update this.

Anyway Enjoy.


	21. The Compromise

**Okay its time to get Serious. I know I have dragged it out way to long. Here we see a different side of Darien and Serena, as she comes to turn with the fact that she can't live how she is living.**

Darien was confused at her actions yet the desire in him was evident. That's when his mind began to process what she was up to. 'Seduction'. It was something he himself was famous for alone with his track record. It meant one thing. Serena was getting desperate to leave. Willing to do what it took to get out. He knew that was her plan.

As a hunter, he did have knowledge of them doing what it took. Darien wouldn't have there first consummation under the manner of seduction. He of course was just edging to run his hands in her hair and explore her beauty completely but he knew that if it did happen at that moment it would mean nothing to her. He did not want that. Serena began to walk toward him in a very teasing way but Darien's voice halted her from moving any more toward him.

"Your plans of seduction will not work with me Serenity" said Darien

A nervous glance flashed in Serena's eyes. She knew the game was up, no matter what she said. "Yeah well it was worth a try" said Serena and she collected the nightgown and slipped it on than she put the dressing gown on.

"Are you really getting that desperate"? questioned Darien.

"Maybe" she replied.

"Why do you hate me so much"? he questioned.

"Ask Julia, she will tell you" said Serena and she got into the bed and pulled the covers over her. She sat as far away from him as she could.

" Yes she told me of your meetings and word exchanges" said Darien.

Serena turned to face him, knowing that it was time to cut a deal. Escaping or seduction wasn't going to work but maybe they could come to a compromise. Not likely to happen in Serena's mind.

"Darien I can't live like this. We are going to have to compromise on something because its obvious that you would prefer for me to stay here and suffer in my depression than leave" said Serena honestly.

"You are………………."

"Please no more on this 'You are mine' speeches and its getting old. I already have everyone living in this god forsaken mansion saying I'm private property to your uses only, so know need to remind me where you think I should stand." finished Serena.

"Are you willing to be by my side"? he questioned.

"That I don't know. Remember I am a hunter and I am the last of what I am." replied Serena

"I couldn't forget it even if I tried. I know hunters are all about destroying what I am but like you stressed before we should compromise a solution." said Darien.

"Are you willingly going to let me continue my duty as a hunter." asked Serena with surprise.

"Perhaps but for now, you target rough vampires only. No more random killings or massacres" said Darien.

"You are actually going to let me walk out the front door to kill your kind"? she asked in confusion.

"Walk out the door ,yes but you will be killing mindless vampires, they longer have souls." said Darien.

"Well I guess I can live with that…………………for now" answered Serena.

"But you must be back at least by three am" said Darien.

"Your giving me a lot of trust here. I'm surprised. I guess I always had it in my mind that I would have to sleep with you in order to get what I want" she said.

"You have my mark on you. I will know if you decide to run" said Darien.

"So I get to leave the mansion but be back before sunrise, also in resulting to me returning to hunting………to a degree(Serena looks at Darien's face and seeing his expression). I just want to know what you want from me because you don't seem like the type to give something for free" added Serena.

"I want a relationship" said Darien.

"You know isn't it always the girl that says that"? asked Serena.

"Usually but the women in this, is wanting the opposite." replied Darien.

"Look I can't promise you a relationship. I mean you do realize that people are gonna put you under the category of blood-sucking hunter-liking pedophile or something along those lines, when they find out that CEO to the biggest company in like the world is in some way connected to a seventeen year old. Not to mention the fact that I'm a Shiva." said Serena

"I have never cared about what anyone has to say about the subject and never will" answer Darien.

"Okay how about I promise to be more well……………………. lets just say understanding" said Serena.

Darien nodded.

"Serena I don't want you unhappy. I know I come off as the heartless king to the undead but that's not the only person I am." said Darien.

"Are you gonna cry" asked Serena with concern.

"I never waste my time on a useless activity." he said sharply

"Come on. You can cry if you want to, it doesn't make you any less of a man Endy. I wont tell anyone." said Serena.

Darien ignored her last comment and did not cry.

"Look I know you all spend years searching for a soul mate and everything but I'm still not convinced that I'm that girl" said Serena.

"I know" said Darien.

" I have lost my pride and honor agreeing and compromising with you but I know that you wont stop until I give in. I don't know if I will but just so you know you better get a concubine because I am not giving you children" said Serena.

" We will see"

And the conversation ended. Serena knew that she needed to make this deal. She would be there a long time. She had given up on any hope on escape. It killed her inside to know that she had hit the wall and she had been there last than a month. She knew that it made her look weak. She could handle the dungeons and death but surrendering to the idea of being his mate was what had drove her to her depressed state. She was desperate to be the person she once was.

If she didn't know any better she would think that he cared for her as more than just a piece of property with his logo plastered on her.


	22. Serenity's anger

**The vote is still on but I got this idea for this chappy this morning while I was jogging so I wanted to type it up. Also just a reminder, votes via reviews will not count and I have not added them to the vote but anyway enjoy the chappy.**

Serena jumped from roof to roof, feeling the wind blow in her hair. She felt so free. Out hunting again had her smiling again. It was what she lived for day after day. She came to a stand still. Vampires everywhere. They had followed her from what she could pick up. Tracing her every move. She had dealt with Vampires that would stalk their victims till they had them in a corner with no where to hide or run.

The typical vampire cliché. She knew the routine for she had spent a lot of her earlier training years saving idiot girls that walked around in huge heels with make up plastered on their faces ,down dark alley ways at night. Serena avoid contact with the vampires at first for she picked up a number of seven vampires and counting.

Her stake was already in her hand as she readied herself for the attack that she would make on them. When they came out of the light she when to attack but was halted by their words.

"Your Highness, Queen Serenity" said one of the vampires and they continued to bow before her in a sign of superiority and respect for their queen. Many vampires continues to appear and bow before her.

"I will stake all of you and I am not your Queen" she cried and took the stake fully out of the shadows. None of the vampires showed any sign of fear toward her nor did they move from there position on the ground.

"I don't think so, my love. No need for that. They are merely showing respect for their leader's wife"

Serena turned around and saw Darien standing right behind her. "I said no more massacres, you will do as I say. " he added and walked behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his lips on the back of her neck.

"I am not a queen to them nor am I your wife." said Serena with anger

"You will be" and he kissed her like their was no tomorrow.

The vampires cheered and the city was a light of fire and complete chaos between vampires and humans broke out. Serena heard the screams of children. Families trying to run to protect each other and vampires taking the blood of the innocent.

"No"! Screamed Serena and she tried to move out of his arms.

" They are merely filthy animals to be feed on, there is no other use for them" said Darien with a sneer.

"No you're the animal, how could you do this to innocent people"? she questioned him with fear in her voice.

" There are no innocent anywhere, only the less guilty" said Darien plainly.

"Your wrong, stop this now…please" she begged him spinning around getting on her knees and gripping his black shirt and bowing her head as her tears fell from her eyes.

"NO. This is what we are and it will never change" said Darien and her put his hand on the back of her head, running his hand up and down her hair for a few seconds than pushing her head to his body.

"I own everything that you are, forever" said Darien.

* * *

Serena woke up screaming and sat up in a sitting position and began to breath in and out in a very fast pace.

"Serena what is up with the screaming" said Rei. She was once again drilling Serena on the details of the coronation and Serena had fallen asleep………………again.

"Oh nothing, bad dream."

"Care to share"? She asked.

"No I think I will pass. Don't think that just because Darien and I have compromised to a degree, that I am just automatically going to be any different than I was to you before." she answered bluntly.

"That's it, unless you sort this out I will do something drastic" said Rei.

"Sort what out"? she asked innocently.

"This, you do know that every women in the world would love to be the Queen of the undead" replied Rei.

"Well I don't, I never asked for this and I don't want it. So why don't you tell Darien to give it to one of his past whores, god knows he's go a few" she snapped back.

" More than a few in fact but that is history". said Darien with a smirk, entering the room.

"Well speak of the devil, literally" said Serena.

"Where's that understanding you promised"? asked Darien

"In the attic where the sun don't shine" sneer Serena.

"Really"?

"Yeah really , When I said understanding I never said I would stand at your side as an obedient bitch for the rest of my life"

" The coronation is in………………." said Rei but never finishing her sentence.

"Oh fuck the coronation because no way am I becoming the Queen of a soon to be killed via my hands and stake race" said Serena and she got up and left the room.

Darien soon found her in the kitchen that was barely used till lately when Serena had been taken. She was sitting on a stool with a cartoon of Ice-cream in front of her as she dug her spoon into it and continued to eat it at a rapid pace. "The coronation with produce" said Darien.

Serena answered him but did not face or look at him. "When I promised understanding, I didn't see the truth behind your words." said Serena.

"Really which are"? he asked.

"That you want to put me on some sort of leash to be controlled but that will never happen" said Serena.

"Is that what you think."?

"Yes. Also I am leaving tomorrow at sunrise" she added.

"Is that what you really think"?

"No its what I really know. Your idiotic ways have annoyed me for the last time I will leave with out you stopping me" and she got up and walked away.

"You will never leave."

* * *

"Julia" called Serena from the attic she was currently in.

"Yes Dear" and she appeared out of no where.

"What have you been hiding from me" asked Serena politely.

"Nothing dear" she replied.

"Speak" Serena yelled and Julia gave in.

"Hunters and slayer are after you" she replied softly.

"Really, why"?

"You are Endymion's mate" she answered

"That hasn't been proven yet." she replied

"Either way the other communities and societies that did not die out in the great war have now clamed to put you on a hit list. The Mansion is the only safe haven for you in the world." said Julia.

"So that's what you have been hiding, I know that's not all but I figure I am not going to get anything else" replied Serena.

"You will learn some day, that you are no longer a hunter. Slayers and hunters a like will kill you, vampires that have the nerve to go against the King's order will also try to kill you added Julia.

"Leave me" ordered Serena who was getting very frustrated.

"As you wish, Milady" and she soon disappeared again.

"There has got to be away" she whispered to herself.

Serena began to pace. The coronation was in a week or so. From what she knew a blood exchange would also take place which would mean she would be fully tied to Darien forever. She couldn't let it happen. Serena decided it was time to join Mina, Ami, Lita and Rei and put them on the straight about everything. She knew that the last month to month and a half ad been a bit shady between her and them so she was going to lay it all on the table.

* * *

"So how did it go this time around"? asked Mina.

"No better than last time" replied Rei as she placed a china glass to her lips filled with blood.

"No surprise. " added Lita.

"Why wont she just realize this is her life now, with my brother" groaned Rei with frustration, than slamming down the rest of her glasses contents and refilling it quickly to take a sip.

"She is a hunter, its not in her nature to give up" said Ami logically.

"Yeah well she should learn when its time to quit" said Rei.

"Again, not apart of her nature" added Ami.

"Remember when you first meet her"? asked Ami.

"Yeah she was standing up to Beryl" said Rei calming herself with a sip of blood out of her glass, when the crimson liquid run down her throat she felt some what at peace.

"See, it proves that she has will power and because of that she will not give up" replied Ami.

"But they made a compromise" added Rei.

"Yes but it was not on the bases of a future and love but rather so Serena would have better tolerances toward Darien and Darien could understand that she was falling into a depressed state, it can't be easy for either of them" said Ami.

"Ami is right" said Mina and Lita nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but it still doesn't change anything. Sere still denies everything" said Rei

"Yes that is a problem but your brother will overcome Serena's denial, he has after all never failed at anything and I don't think its about to change" said Lita.

"Yes but this is not a war or a battle of wits. Its my brother and his mate, Serena. " said Rei sadly.

"Rei, Serena and Darien will one day be joined fully but for now we just have to wait" said Mina.

"Every night I doubt, more and more" said Rei.

"Good, because its never gonna happen" said Serena walking in unexpectedly and taking a seat on the lounge across from the girls.

"Serena" said Mina in shock.

"Yeah I took the liberty of listening to you conversation, whilst most people would find it rude, I find it most interesting. Especially when the talk has me mixed in the topic of conversation." said Serena with a sweet fake smile on her face.

Silence filled the room.

"Look, first of all, I hate all of you filthy vampires. Second I am not in denial yet you all seem to be convinced of the matter and last but certainly not least, I will never ever join fully with Darien because I hate him, his kind and what he represents so for your and my sake. So don't think any different." Serena said glaring at all four of them Than she got up and left the room but just as she reached the door she turned around and face them.

" Oh and Rei I am not your brother's mate nor will I ever be so why do you tell you brother to realize this is his life now, now mine!" added Serena and she continued to turn and walk out of the room.

"What happened to her" asked Mina after a few seconds.

"She realized that we are indeed vampires and she will be spending the rest of her life with one she herself can not accept it because she is still thinking like a hunter" said Ami with reason and intelligences.

* * *

"Darien what will you do next"? asked one of his generals

Darien replied with silences for he didn't know the answer for once in his very long life.


	23. Royal conclusion and support

"Serenity it has come to my attention of your rudeness toward my sister and Mina, Ami and Lita. It will not be tolerated ever" glared Darien using a very formal speech which in turn only angered Serena.

"I have no respect for them or you for that matter so if I decided to act like a bitch toward them, than god knows I sure as hell will. Nothing you or anyone else says will change that so deal with it" shot back Serena

"Must you be a child about everything" questioned Darien with strain in his tone.

"Must you be a filthy vampire obsessed with a delusional picture of happy ever after with me in it? Wake up, its not going to happen. " replied Serena, not really answering Darien's question at all, which only infuriated him more over t he edge than he originally was at the start of the conversation.

"Why must you be like this"? he asked.

"Darien I am a hunter. Even if I do ever feel something for you other than disgust , which is what I feel for you right now by the way ,there is always going to be a part of me that despises you more than anyone or anything I have ever known."

Serena took a deep breath and continued with what she had to say to him. "Your kind is what I was trained to hate. Mama CC and John trained me to kill and hate everything you are. The parents I love but never got to know hated vampires and led a rebellion against them, against your family, your parents, against you. Yet you want me to fall into your arms and love you. I never will love you. Time might grow a fondness but other than that I feel nothing for you. I don't love you" said Serena weakly.

" Very well but this changes nothing, you may hunter tonight. The information is on the table. Read it." said Darien and he left the room with nothing more to say.

Serena soon had the information in her hand and as briefly looking the file over. The target was Jarno Klein. A vampire of two hundred years that had consumed a large amount of human blood and was drawing attention to the vampires.

A threat naturally but it would seem Serena would be doing both sides a favor. One less vampire to kill for the hunters and one less mindless vampire that could revel the vampire race to the world. She would take it, to her inside shame that she felt.

Serena left three hours later………………………………......

* * *

"It is strangely quiet tonight" said Ami, who was very surprised because since the arrival of Serena there seemed to be always a fuss going on. It was seemingly entertaining for a while but she was glad for the quiet.

"Yeah Serena is out hunting Klein down" spoke up Rei.

"What? But no one has been able to track him down and kill him in the past fifty years since he rose to fame for all the wrong reasons" signed Ami.

"Yeah but Darien thinks because Serena is a ex-hunter she will be able to find him more easily than anyone else but you never know" replied Rei and she sipped her cup of tea in her hand softly.

"Is that really a good idea"? questioned Mina.

"Well my brother think so. I think it was apart of the compromise I hear that they made. I think it was hunting in return for understanding" said Rei taking another sip quickly.

"Well I have yet to see any understanding coming out of Serena lately" snarled Lita, who spoke up for the first time.

"Serena is being difficult but nothing I expect Darien can't handle, you know him" said Rei.

"Yeah but that's why I worry. Darien never takes no for an answer and that might end up being his downfall in Serena for all she has been doing is denying everything" said Lita.

"Lita come on. Everyone knew that this was not going to be an overnight quick fix. Its going to take time maybe even a decade, nobody knows. We just have to be patient until Serena finally accepts everything. One day it will come, just not now" said Ami with wisdom.

"Well It should be. Doesn't she realize she is hurting our king? Everyday and night he suffers and she doesn't even care" said Lita.

"She may have been forced into being a part-time hunter Lita but she will always feel this way toward him until she gives it up completely, which is going to be hard. Trust me" said Mina.

"She wont truly give in till she gives it up by her own free will and that's not something I see her doing soon" added Rei who put down her cup and called a maid to take it away and fetch her a glass of blood and fast.

"It shouldn't have to be this way" said Lita.

"But it is and there is nothing we can do" said Rei.

"We just have to wait" added Ami.

"Hopefully not to long" said Mina with worry in her eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually let her go" said Nephrite

"I have to, its my only way of getting what I want" said Darien.

"Okay how is sending her out to hunt vampires getting what you want"? asked Zoicite

"It is what I have to do" said Darien answering quickly.

" I just don't think it's a good idea" said Zoicite

"I know but trust me on this"

"We always will trust you Darien but we just don't want your mate to get killed while she is out on a wild vampire hunt after it took so long to find her."

"Yeah, it's the last thing anyone needs right now, especially you" said Kunzite

"I guess we are just worrying to much" added Jadeite

" It took us all less than one century to find our mates but it took you so much longer Darien, we just don't want to see this be the end" said Nephrite.

"It wont be, I sent her after Klein."

"What but we have all be trying………………"

"I know but Serena will find him and kill him. I know it. I do at least have faith in her skills as a hunter" said Darien.

"Yeah but you wish she didn't have those skills at all" said Jadeite.

"Well she does and its something I have to accept and hopefully one day she will leave those skills behind and be by my side." said Darien while he stared in to the abyss.

"It will happen one day my friend." said Kunzite

"I know. I have never doubted you to know what is behind closed doors and I don't doubt you now" said Darien.

**Short yes but I'm picking it up again.**

**Please**

**R&R**

**P-B16**


	24. Key to Endymion's undoing

"How was the hunt"? asked Rei, who was trying to keep a polite conversation.

"Draining but nothing I couldn't handle" replied Serena with out looking at Rei at all.

Serena went up stairs to fix herself up. When she arrived back into the room, she took off her black leather coat and draped it over a chair. She proceeded to pull her hair out of its long braid and remove her heels from her feet. She than took a shower to wash away the smell of vampire blood on her skin that had rubbed on her when Klein had gotten feisty.

Serena got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body she than went to a set of drawers and pulled out a nightgown and a matching set of bra and panties. She than put them on and ran a brush over the knots in her hair. When her hair finally sat straight with out tangles on her head she good into the bed.

Serena had been surprised at Klein's strength but it also meant that she was slipping. It had been over a month since she had last hunted or even trained. It had put her out of practice and she did not like that at all. Serena just hoped that it wouldn't be the only hunt field trip that she would be allowed. As much at she hated following Darien's orders, she had no choice in the matter.

Serena soon fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. It was surprising at how tired she actually was.

* * *

"So I take it she killed Klein" said Mina.

"Yes she did from what I could figure" answered Rei.

" I'm surprised, we have been trying to track him for months" said Jadeite.

"We all knew of her skill" added Nephrite.

"Well good ridden to him" said Lita.

"Agreed" said Rei.

"I am the only one who thinks that this is not a good idea"? asked Ami.

" We all think its risky Ami but Darien is trying to give Serena some space, and a bit of her old life back from what I figure" answered Kunzite

"Yeah but letting her go out and hunt. She could get hurt" replied Ami with worry.

" We know but she just took on Klein" said Mina.

"Darien knows what he is doing, I wouldn't worry" added Zoicite

"You all shouldn't worry, as Zoicite as I know exactly what I'm doing" said Darien as he entered the room and sat down.

"Where have you been"? asked Rei

"Out watching over my mate while she was hunting" replied Darien.

"You actually followed her"? asked Mina.

"Yes, you don't think I would just let her go out on her own while she is hunting." answered Darien.

"No, we all should have known you had something planned" answered Zoicite.

"So how was she"? asked Nephrite.

" Very good. She is not as strong as she was a few months back when we first collided but after not hunting for a month, its to be expected" answered Darien

"So Klein is……………………"?

"Dead. It didn't take long for Serena to track and kill him" replied Darien.

"You know we could use her skills right now" suggested Zoicite.

"I don't think so, I wont allow her to be sent out often or she will become stronger and right now I don't think it's a good idea" replied Darien.

"Yes of course" said Zoicite.

"I don't think she would agree to it anyway, I'm surprised she agreed at all to go for a target you sent her out to kill" added Jadeite.

"It took a compromise" said Darien.

"Yeah well I hear she promised understanding." said Lita.

"Yes she did but I have yet to see it" replied Darien.

"It will show in time" added Ami.

"I blame it on her age. She is young and reckless" answered Rei.

"Not as young as it says" answered Darien

"What do you mean by that"? demanded Rei right away.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" answered Darien.

"Okay, well explain later" added Mina

"Of course but first I have to confirm what I found out" said Darien

"Well I think its time to sleep" said Rei looking down at her watch that said 4:30am, the sun was about to come up in about twenty minutes.

* * *

Serena had been sleeping for a little over an hour since she arrived back at the mansion. She felt a presences in the room and she knew it to be Darien. She felt the sheets and covers move as Darien slipped into his side of the bed.

"So did you have a good time stalking me tonight"? asked Serena to Darien's surprise.

"You knew I was there"? asked Darien.

"Yes how could I not. Since when was following me apart of the deal"? replied Serena.

"You have yet to hold up your end of the compromise, I was merely their for security" answered Darien.

"Well don't, I can take care of myself".

"Really"?

"Yes, really. Just because the female side of your race can't even put one foot forward with out a male say so doesn't me I am like that. I can defend and look after myself with out you and a stupid form of security. I am a trained hunter and I certainly don't need help from you or anyone else for that matter" snapped Serena.

" Judgmental are you." said Darien.

"I'm a hunter, its what I do. Judge" replied Serena.

"Serena how old are you"? asked Darien.

"Why do you ask, you already know the answer"? asked Serena.

"Your file says your sixteen, yet I have reason to believe your close to eighteen or nineteen"? asked Darien randomly.

"Where the hell did this come from and have you been stalking my past as well"? asked Serena with shock.

"Just answer it"? asked Darien.

Serena knew their was no reason to not answer it. "I'm almost eighteen" she answered.

" Yet your file says different"

"It was a security thing. If I was younger no one would be able to connect me to the Shiva name since I was the only one else but I survived so even with my family name I wouldn't have a tie to it. It was CC's Idea really. People always said I looked younger and more innocent than my age processed" answered Serena.

"Really"

"What bought this on"?

"I need to confirm it" he replied.

"Whatever.".

"That all you have to say"? he asked.

"I'm really to be understanding here. Don't push it" answered Serena and she rolled over to sleep.

* * *

A meeting was going on about the fight against Vampires on the other side of the city.

" The fighting is continuing on the streets, we are taking out weak vampires that effect nothing we need to go for the royals" snarled a general.

"Everyone agrees but the problem is that we have no information on where they are" replied another.

"We will" said a strange figure that entered the room.

"What do you mean by that"? asked another that was seated at the front of the room.

"Endymion has just found his mate, my sources say that it happened just a month ago. Yet we are only just being informed" he answered.

"Do we know her identity" asked another on the other side of the room.

"Yes, Serenity Shiva, the last survive of the VHC" he answered.

"What but she died in the war before she even reach her first year." yelled another.

"Well apparently not, she has been at their mansion for a month now and from what I can tell she has tried on several occasions to escape but Endymion has always stopped her" he answered.

"She might be the key to Endymion undoing" he added.

"How can you be so sure."? asked the man behind him.

" She has not fully bonded with him. Only his side is complete she is yet to complete it completely. " he replied.

"This proves nothing" he answered back.

"She is a Shiva, she will help us. We just have to find the location of their mansion and get her out to gain her trust."

"The Shiva's never trusted us even when we had the same enemy before they died, what makes you think anything we will do will make her trust us enough to revel anything on Shields ." he questioned.

"She is a trapped Vampire Hunter, she will comply. Unfortunately we are not the only ones with information on Shiva and many have put a hit on her but with her residing in the mansion no one can really confirm if she is with them or against them. It is more likely she is against Endymion with Shields heritage" he replied.

"Very well, do what you must"

**I hope you all like it, I really am trying to branch out a bit to other hunter/slayer groups **

**Enjoy**

**R&R**

**please**


	25. Vampire is not the problem

Serena was in the very lower section of the mansion doing her own laundry. It for some strange reason maybe her feel like she was one step in control of her life since her arrival. Serena had a sense of regret for even thinking about collage those four to five months ago. It was strange how it was really only a very short time in someone's life but it had felt like the longest time of her life.

Serena shifted her clothing into a dryer and sat on a chair that was seated in front of the several rows of washing machines and dryers. Serena had learned only recently that Darien would have many guest that would stay in the mansion for a reasons as such. Plus with Darien past flings, their was always a dirty pair of panties hanging around. Well that was what she remembered hearing from two maids that did know she was listening into their conversation.

Serena did not feel in any way jealous of them nor had she ever questioned Darien about his past conquests for she was yet to never join that category. Serena didn't really understand what it was about guys with that. No matter vampire, human, fey, warlock or werewolf. From what she had gathered from knowledge was that they all had a large sexual nature. One thing was for sure. She was definitely never going to go their again.

After the attempted seduction over Darien, she had learned that it was best to never use that ever. Even as a last resort. She felt a bit of a debt to Darien for stopping her. But it was something she never let Darien to collect on. No that he ad found out her true age ( would was soon very close to eighteen) she didn't doubt what he would suggested. Even with his moral speech he made last time.

She silently watched the clothes tumble around and around as the heat soaked into the material attempting to dry it. Serena began to think about the future. What did it hold for her. She was young and even with her current situation, she still had a promise of some kind of life. Would she one day actually give in to Darien or spend the rest of her days denying him and avoiding being in his presences despite the fact that they shared a bedroom and more to the point a bed.

Which she didn't have any say in by the way. Thinking back she probably should have just taken the room she first woke up in when she was captured and made to live at the mansion. Serena looked at the time. Everyone in at the house seemed to run by some kind of schedule that she was yet to completely pick up on.

Ami has a full time studies. She didn't completely know why when she was probably already able to be a full time doctor or something with her knowledge. Mina had her own fashion line and reading up on it she went under the same Mikayla Annett . Lita was this full time training cook and has her own arts and crafts store. Rei played the piano in many recitals in Europe. Hence her being a music major.

Serena had never considered any of the four actually having a normal human day to day life outside mansion. She just never figured that women in a vampiric society had any options outside what their soul mates. It had always been documented in books that ,that was how it was. It was very dark ages. Serena guessed at that point that those book probably went on how vampires acted several hundred years ago.

It also made Serena question what else was exaggerated and how much. Serena would never go as far as to say all of it was a lie because that would be an exaggeration, she just wanted to know what they had indeed gotten wrong.

The washing was finally dry and Serena took it in a pile up to the bedroom and put it all away neatly. It had kept her occupied for some amount of time but yet again she was left with nothing to do. It made her wonder what a hostage life was really like.

It wasn't like she was a hostage she wasn't free to leave either. So Serena put herself in between the middle of both hostage and guest. But both would have been either an over or under statement alone. That was when Mina walked in to the room in such a casual manner that Serena couldn't resist not to give a tiny scoff.

"Whatcha doing"? she asked innocently.

"Sitting and staring into the crowed abyss as I slowly slip into complete madness from a form of solitary confinement due to my inability to release myself from a devils presences and housing facility ." snarled Serena softly.

Mina considered her words before speaking. "Whatcha doing"? she asked again after being confused by Serena's depressing words.

"Don't you have like, I don't know, a top to chop or something."?

"No, my last line sold well so I don't have to worry about designs for another three months." answered Mina with a smile.

"Yeah very nice, but why are you here"? asked Serena.

"Dinner, all nine of us are having it in the dinning hall. I know you usually don't join us but the girls and I would like you to. Would you"?

"No way. I have got better things to do than watch hungry vampires down two liters of human blood. So I think I will have to pass." answer Serena.

"Well can't say I didn't try" said Mina and she left soon after that.

"What the hell am I doing here" Serena questioned herself.

What was she still doing in the mansion. The old Serena would have escaped and not failed. But she had, Serena had to face that Darien was more powerful than her, strength wise and all but she had to some way out smart him. She had been there long enough to realize that Darien was not only two kinds of crazy but also a control freak.

After following her while she was out hunting proved that. He had to be in control of everything and everyone or there would be a major problem. Serena was never one for being controlled by someone. But She guessed that Darien as used to have the power of everything just right at the end of his finger tips, which is where he wanted her to sit. For her life to revolve around Darien.

Now days the fact that he was a vampire was not really the problem anymore. It was his ignorance and arrogancy that really annoyed her and he had those traits up and running at some of the most worst time. Hence the real problem why they had not made any progress at all but Serena knew that even if he didn't have those traits when you get done to it, Darien is a vampire and she is a vampire hunter.

Serena then when to sleep with her mind in a haze as her it tried to organize what to do next. Than proceeded to wake up only five minutes later.

"Oh hell why not" said Serena and she walked downstairs to the dinning area.

Darien sat at the head of the long table and looked at his eight friend that had seated themselves on either side of the table. A place next to Darien was empty which was meant to be for Serena but Mina had said that she had refused. Which did not surprise Darien in the less for he knew it to be coming.

"Well don't all start with out me" said Serena.

She entered the room and sat next to Darien. Serena herself was surprised they even had a setting made up after she said she would not dine with them. Serena already knew that she would have to sit net to Darien no matter what do for once she decided not to make a fuss and just sit down.

"Well this is a surprise, your not even yelling" smiled Rei.

" Whatever" answered Serena.

"How good there she is again, for a moment we all had the impression you had a twin" giggled Mina

"Yeah if you say so" said Serena.

The room began silent. Nothing more was said

**Sorry its short but I run short of a few ideas**


	26. Slayers and Hunters Invasion

Serena found herself in the library just looking at the resources that the vampires had available. They had books on Witches, warlocks, the faerie creatures (Pixie, fairy, elf, ect). Than the darker collection on the left side of the massive shelves contained information about night creatures like werewolves, the shadow people and vampires. It was much more informative than her old hunter collection and it also included more than just the basics or how to depose of them completely. Serena pulled out a book about the people how opposed vampire rulings. With the large books pages open Serena began to read the words that she wanted to know.

_"It is difficult to make a single, definitive description of the vampiric undead, though there are several elements common to many European legends. Vampires were usually reported as bloated in appearance, and ruddy, purplish, or dark in color; these characteristics were often attributed to the recent drinking of blood. Indeed, blood was often seen seeping from the mouth and nose when one was seen in its shroud or coffin and its left eye was often open. It would be clad in the linen shroud it was buried in, and its teeth, hair, and nails may have grown somewhat, though in general fangs were not a feature"_

_Abraham Van Helsing _  
_73 A.D_

It was an early description that had been some what false an over exaggerated but for the most part it was true. The book was a contained history of slayers or hunters that had either written about there experience or had a memoir. But Van Helsing was only one of the early fighter involved in the war. More recent entrees from more update times had been made.

_"A Vampire is a soulless creature with nothing but dust and blood to continue their survival and everyday we fight because when blood is spilled from a human, it is my power to stop it or to hunter the vampire that dare attack what my predecessors had to tried to achieve. Their for it is in my hands that I destroy this evil. "_

_B. Summers_  
_( 1997)_

The entrée was made by Buffy Summers. The chosen Slayer for this generation . But the piece had failed to mention her affairs with first Angelus or Angel as she had been told he was now called and latter on with Spike or as he was once known as William "the Bloody". Both vampires happened to be killers of their own kind, so Serena gave them so props for that.

_"It runs in my vanes and I can't escape it. While II am half a beast, I am also half innocent. I will never find my true place and I will never leave it completely behind. I am nothing but an abomination because of my father's sexual acts…………….."_  
_R_  
_?_

It was an small but Serena knew it was by Rayne, the half-vampire half-human. One of the first of her kind. She was the daughter of the king of vampires. Well the king that ruled several thousand years ago anyway. One of Darien's forefathers. It meant that he and this Rayne had a very long distant blood relation. Not that it seemed to matter because she obviously had self-esteem issues . Which she herself could somewhat relate to in her current situation.

Serena put the book away for it just depressed her more and reminder her of the great people who had fought hard to stop the vampires and now they had rule over her life, her, a hunter at that. Serena replaced the book back in its chosen stop and skimmed the shelves for a book than would catch her attention. Than it did.

SHIVA

It was a massive book but Serena could see it had been well read once some time ago. Back when the wars took place. Serena opened it to find what looked like the biggest history ever written about her ancestors. A large number of chapters all seemed to revolve around the going ons of the VHC and their completely out come of every decision was in it. It shocked her how much they knew. How ever the book never mentioned once that their was a survivor in the line. It did have a few quotes that hinted that someone could have survivor.

_"When the Shiva dynasty ended their was still speculation that either an heir or heiress about have survived the great war but so far their has been no completely collected evident to prove that the theory is possible. The Shiva's line had ended after so many hundreds of year."_

They would have had a right and reason to speculate and if only they had known than that the rumors had been true…………………….. She probably would have been killed several years ago. Most likely when she was just a child and unable to protect it's self. Serena left the book on the table knowing that the servants would find it and put it in its correct stop. She stood up and left but before she did, she opened the heavy curtains open, even if it had made no differences to anything she still did it and than continue to walk out of the room. Serena walled down a hall but stopped after she was about to pass a set of double doors that had a slight opening. She heard voices inside and she wanted to know what was going on.

_"Darien they know, there is a chance this mansion is not safe anymore" said a voice that she made out to be Nephrite_

_"How did this happen" ? Darien questioned._

_"We don't know but the other societies and groups know about her and wont stop till they get her out of this mansion. They think that she is the key to your undoing." yelled Rei._

_"She is Rei but I wont let her leave. Who is after her mostly" ? asked Darien._

_"We hear that it could be Buffy the slayer" replied Rei._

_"What, but we had reports years ago that she given up on slaying and moved to Europe after her lover ended up in Los Angeles"_

_" Well she is back and she didn't head to Sunnydale first which is a surprise" said Mina._

_"Who else is with her"? asked Darien._

_"Her old team" said Jed._

_"Are you certain."?_

_"Almost certainly"_

_"We can't take the chance. I have to move Serena somewhere safe from the hunters and slayer." said Darien._

_"But she escape on the way and god knows what could happen" said Zoicite _

_"I can take care of my mate" growled Darien._

Serena quickly got away and back to the suite, she run to the door and opened it and closed it straight after and looked up when she leant her weight on the door.

"Finally my chance to get out of her and escape."

**Short again lol. Anyway new characters well old anyway I really was out of ideas so I wanted to include some famous vampire killers. I hope you all liked it.**


	27. loving Endy

Serena took a deep breathe as she heard Darien's footsteps come closer and closer toward the door she took out a book that she had began to read in her spare time ( she happened to have a lot of spare time on her hands) and sat on a side chair and began to read, she saw no reason to talk to Darien, since he had no idea what she had just heard. She however had trouble keeping her face straight because all she could actually think about was getting out of the mansion. As childish as it was she just wanted to jump up and down and scream with delight but she kept it under wraps.

Darien entered the room and as soon as he did, his eyes fell on her seated figure as she turned a page of the book she was reading. He than processed to his down in the chair that was positioned beside the one that Serena was sitting on. Serena never once acknowledge his presences for she already had some idea on what he would say. It was only a matter of listening to him. So she skipped a head to just plain ignoring him. Even if he hadn't began to speak yet.

"Serenity"?

" What do you want" ? she snapped.

"Don't start." he replied.

"Whatever. Now why are you here"? she queried.

"You are now the most influential women in both Human and vampire society which means I have an obligation to do what is necessary." he replied.

"Oh and what is so 'necessary' that you tell me this?" she asked as she took her eyes off hr book and looked him straight in the eye.

"Will that title comes many reasons to leave." he said.

"Oh so you finally letting me go, about time" Serena said while smirking. She of course knew what he was really get at but she was going to let him know that she really knew what was the real meaning behind those words.

"No, we are leaving the main mansion and will travel to one of the seaside mansions." said Darien.

"Well it makes the perfect time for me to………………….."

"You wont escape Serenity, I wont let you" he finished and to her surprise he stood up in front of her and leaned down to kiss her passionately. This action had not been what she had expected so her defenses against it had not been put up like they usually would and because of that she found herself giving into the kiss completely. It wasn't like all those other kisses he had forced on her or when she had tried to play him. It was honest and truthful. It felt right in away that Serena herself couldn't even explain. It was like her body was in control of itself and Serena had no say in what it would do next. She soon felt her feet move to be plants firmly on the ground and because of this Darien was able to deepen the kiss even more.

Serena wrapped her hand around his neck and moaned with pleasure at how arousing the kiss really was. She could barely breath when she did finally brake the kiss to take a very deep breathe of air, her eyes had somewhat became glazed from the effect. Again Darien's actions surprised her and he lifted her up and in instinct her legs wrapped around his muscular waist and he continued to kiss her.

"………Darien" she whispered out of pleasure.

"He ran his hands up and down her curves and backed up against a wall. Serena couldn't believe herself. She hated him. Despised him with every fiber of her body, heart and soul. Yet she was willing to give in to easily after just one kiss. She so wanted to just stop and slap him and tell him to stop touching her like he was but she just didn't have the will power to do so. She felt weak to his touch and as every second went by she couldn't to the feeling that was growing inside of her. When she felt her back touch the wall, they than broke the kiss. Serena felt so exhorted that she put her head down to rest on the strength of his shoulder as she breathed hard and held on to him like her life depended on it. That was when he spoke.

"Do you feel it Serenity, its that aching inside you that desires me. As time goes on it will grow stronger and you will come to my bed willingly" he said and he grinded his hips into her and Serena back arched in pleasure again and moaned none to quietly.

"I can't……………." she couldn't finish because she was so intoxicated.

"You can't what"? He seemed to hypnotize her into giving him the answer to his questioned.

"I can't stop" she groaned and she came toward him and kissed his jaw line and than proceed to go down than came back up to his lips to kiss him with all her might. He kissed her back as well of course. Serena continued to kiss him and in between speak words of how she shouldn't be doing what she was doing at that moment.

I……………(kiss)……………….have to………………..(kiss)……………stop…………………(kiss)………………..because I hate…………….(kiss)……..you, you're a………..(kiss)…………………….vampire………………………(kiss)…………………I have to stop………………(kiss)…………………now.

Serena finally became in control again. " No stop now" and she quickly got out of his arms. He body was so tired that she leant against the wall to steady herself and to keep her some what away from Darien or she had a dangerous chance of repeating her actions. She looked to the left of her to make sure she wouldn't make eye contact with him at that moment. It would have been a bad idea if she had. That was when he caged her be putting his arms up at either side of her head to trapped her into not moving. Serena again faced him.

"This time you managed to stop yourself but will you next time. Answer me that"? he asked.

"I don't know" she answer honestly.

"Well I do" and he proceed to slip a hand up the bottom of her shirt to her chest and began to soothingly rub in a circle and the effect again made her moan. Darien smirked. She placed her hand over his on top of her shirt to press a little harder than he was. That was when he leant forward to whisper in her ear " Your body will crave mine until we finally become one my love" he said and she shivered.

"I love you" she said.

Darien was taken back by her words. That was something he had not expected so soon.

"I love you, Endymion" She repeated but added his name.

"Endy" she whispered.

That was when an alarm was sounded. It meant that an enemy had enter the estate. Probably a slayer or hunter. Serena looked up with a scared expression plastered on her face. "What's happening."?

"Endymion" said a figure behind him and he turned to see who it was but he never got the chance, for Serena grabbed a lamp that was on the dresser next to her and smashed it against the back of his head and he passed out on the floor. There standing in front of her was Angelus.

"Angel" she said, figuring he would get offended by her using his full first name of his evil soulless self.

"Serenity"

"What are you doing here" she asked.

Oh yes they had meet only once. Back when she was thirteen and she had almost been killed but he had stepped in to stop it from happening. They met and talked with in the twenty minutes it took for him to deliver her safely back home. She had not seen him since. He hadn't expected to see him again. Why would he have a reason. Last she heard he was out running an ex evil law firm.

" I heard you had gotten yourself into a situation. "

"Kinda, maybe, well yeah but it wasn't me who got into it." she tried to defend herself.

"We will talk later, I don't want to give him a chance to wake up." he said

And she nodded her head in agreement. Angel turned to leave and moved his head as an indication to follow him. She did but before she left she whispered in to Darien's passed out form.

"I really do love you Endymion but I can't let it control me" he said and kissed his cheek as to say goodbye.

She herself knew that there was always apart of her that loved him. She had spoke harsh words to him, had tried to be a bitch toward him but she had finally spoken out and said what she felt. She wouldn't deny it anymore but it didn't mean she had any plan on happily ever after with her and him. It just wasn't going to happen. Hunters make scarifies, as did her family. She too would do that as well. She had to. She would continue to fight, not denying what she felt but not acting on it anymore either. She followed Angel in the chaos and past it. She stepped into his car and they both pulled away.

* * *

" So you and the king"? questioned Angel.

"So he says" she said.

"Really Serena."

"Angel, I love him but I can't act on it. I have a mission and loving him is not in it" she replied.

"Serenity when I first talked to you many years ago I knew something would happen but I didn't know when or how" he answered.

"Thanks for not judging" She said honestly.

"I cant, I was in somewhat of the same position except I was in his position not yours." said Angel.

"Yeah you and Buffy." said Serena neutrally.

Angel chose not to answer that.

"Angel how do you love someone your not logically purpose to love."? she asked him bluntly.

"You live day by day and move on. " he answered.

"Well I ever move on"? She asked.

"Maybe."

"Thank you Angel" she said again.

"Serena, you are still so young and have much to learn."

"I know, will you teach me"? she asked.

"Yes, I guess I must" he replied and that ended the conversation till they finally arrived at wolfram and Hart.

**Okay I lied its going to be a crossover, I know I'm never going to get time to do my original crossover idea so I'm going to put it in with this and change the settings to crossover. Also I knew that it was time for her to finally admit her feels. We all know that Serena would have had these feelings for a while but the kiss has triggered it for her to stop denying and than she decided that she can't act on them.**

**I hope that nobody flames me for this, because I know I got a review say they hated crossovers but I'm sorry. I just know that this will put fire back into the story and I really want to just get it up a bit.**


	28. Stars, Moon, sky and Los Angeles

"So, Wolfram and heart, huh" said Serena with a look of confusion for it was really true what was said. "I got a deal." said Angel.

"With who, the devil"? she asked.

"It depends on how you look at it." answered Angel.

"You know that one time I actually met you I never imagined that this would be how we would meet again in the future." she stated

"Well you and the king?" he gave her questioner look. Serena rolled her eyes.

"What does Buffy think of this law firm charade"? Serena asked. When Angel's face tensed, she knew she had hit a never and that wasn't a good thing at all.

" Well I think I know the answer" and Serena dropped it and moved on when Angel parked the car in an underground parking lot. Serena got out of the car with great caution. It wasn't that she feared for her life because she knew she was safe with Angel but it was the fact it was a new environment.

"So what have you been doing here" asked Serena.

"Trying to make a differences" said Angel as they walked into the elevator that took them to the next floors in the tall building.

"Really I had been told that your slogan was, 'We help the helpless'." answer Serena.

"Would you stop the twenty questions" said Angel was they continued up.

"Fine".

When they finally reached there destination the elevator doors opened and a rush of people walked back and forth between the opening. She followed him out and they where soon joined by a member of team Angel. "Angel, you arrived earlier than expected"

"Well the king has not been keeping his security up as I had originally lead to believe." Serena looked at the exchange of looks that flew on there faces. Than as they remained silent for a few minutes.

"Hello, still here" said Serena and she ended the silences between the two men.

"Oh you must be Serenity, I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Pleased to make your acquaintance" and he proceeded to shake her hand.

"The watcher"? Serena questioned out loud .

"Ex-watcher now" he added with a stern look.

"Of course, I meant no harm" Serena smoothed over.

"Okay lets go, Wes you know what to do" said Angel. Angel took off and hinted for her to follow. But before Serena did she gave Wesley a few words.

"Serena"

"What"?

"My name is Serena, Serenity is not my name now" said Serena blankly and she walked away and headed after Angel.

"Well that went well". Wesley looked behind him to see Spike coming toward him.

" I heard you had arrived in France five hours ago." said Wesley.

"Yeah well I heard that their was a new lass in town and Angel is not getting rid of me a second time so easily mate" spike said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh so when a vampire killer arrives your all over it but us regular vampires mean nothing you" spat out the vampire women at the desk.

"Keep your pants on Harmony" said Spike.

"I could say the same for you, blonde vampire hunter slayer obsessed freak" said Harmony and she ran to the lunch room. Spike turned to watch Harmony sway her hips back and forth.

" Yeah I let that go with good reasons" said spike and than he walked off.

* * *

"Serena meet, Gun, Lorne, Spike, Illyria and Connor" said Angel pointing them all out.

"Welcome to the team" said Gun and he smiled toward Serena.

"I welcome your female presences in this usually male dominated room" said Illyria as she gathered information about Serena and she turned her head to the side.

"Thanks, I think" said Serena awkwardly.

" Good to see a beauty with a booty, happy to meet ya honey bun and may you have many more wonderful days" said the demon Lorne.

"Well well……………….." said spike but Serena cut in.

"William the bloody" said Serena.

"It's………………….."

"I know, Spike." said Serena and she smiled toward him. The chosen Slayer's first and second lover in the same room, Serena wonder how that ended up happening.

"Connor" said Serena and she nodded her head in respect.

Connor looks at Serena with fascination for a few seconds but it was soon replaced with a blank expression.

" Hello" and he says nothing more. Wes was on the side of the room notices the awkwardness and broke it.

"Well we should get done to business" and they all sat down at the board meeting table.

" So Serena you and Endymion"? questioned Wesley.

"Well kind of. Its been like three months or so, I have lost track of time and anyway he marked me and so it leaded to my imprisonment in the mansion." summed up Serena as she left out any sexual tension moments not wanting to go into detail about that .

"Well don't feel bad, we all fall for the wrong person, Angelus and I know that much" said Spike. Angel glared at him for the use of his full name, Angelus.

"I man should not control you just because they possess a Y- chromosome" said Illyria.

"Is she always like this" Serena asked Gun and he just nodded his head before Illyria saw him. "Back on topic we need to have some kind of plan." said Wesley.

"Like what" asked Spike.

"Endymion is one of the strongest vampires, no offence Angel, Spike. At the moment these walls will protect her but for how long. He will find away in. We need to find away to keep her safe with someone we trust because Wolfram and Heart will not hold up forever" said Wesley.

"I wont go back to him" said Serena in pain.

"We wont let that happen" said Gun.

"You don't understand. I love him but I know that that it wont work and it goes against everything but I know that if I see him again, I might not have the will power in me to stop myself, I'm weak but its true" said Serena.

"Relax, no one in this room is going to judge you" said Spike.

"Thanks" said Serena who was grateful for the understanding they all seemed to be giving her, expect Connor, who hadn't said a word since his quiet 'Hello' at the start.

"That's enough for tonight. Serena go get some sleep, Harmony will show you are sleeping arrangements" said Angel.

"Thank you, thank you all" said Serena and she left.

"She knows that she is physically not strong enough to beat him but maybe we could leave her will a friend" said Angel.

"Who"? they all asked even Connor this time.

"Buffy" he replied.

"Yeah like that's going to work, last time you tried to call her, her watcher wouldn't even give a message" said Gun.

"Well will work it out later but for the next couple of weeks she doesn't leave the building. Its going to annoy her but it has to be done" said Angel.

"Illyria would you follow her and protect her incase something happens."? asked Angel.

"If I must" and she nodded.

* * *

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER NOW" said Darien as he threw a table at the wall and it broke apart on first contact.

"Darien we will, we have our best scouts and trackers looking. Now calm yourself down" said Rei.

" MY MATE IS GONE AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN" yelled back Darien.

"Yes, your yelling will do nothing" said Jadeite

"And that was a twenty thousand dollar table" added Rei.

"The table was nothing, MY MATE SHOULD BE BY MY SIDE" said Darien.

"And she will when we find her, but you have to relax." said Nephrite.

Darien paced but than proceeded to sit down on the lounge and breath very hard even with the fact that it was not necessary. His stress levels climbed by the minute and their was no evidences that it would go down anytime soon. Silences than filled the room besides the sound of Darien's heavy breathing. A phone rang and Darien answered it.

"Yes, yes. What? Get in there no matter what it takes you hear me" and Darien slammed the phone down.

"She is at Wolfram and Heart for now" said Darien and get got up and left the room

* * *

Serena was in a huge bed and its warmth was spectacular in every which way. She felt relief to be somewhat free. She knew that she would have to stay at Wolfram and Heart till things had been sorted out but for now that was all she needed. Serena wondered what the future would hold what she would next do with her life. How everything would play out. Questions, questions, questions. They ran in her mind over and over and over again till she could think no more.

She loved Darien and had admitted it several times over the last few hours but she didn't know what she would do with that love in the end. Only time would tell since she herself had no idea. Life was just so confusing and the choices seemed to just keep getting bigger and harder. It should be easy but it wasn't. Serena rested her head and let her dreams take over.

Serena was standing a clouds of white and she felt him al around her and she tried to search for him but she couldn't see him but the shiver in her spine proved he was there, some where, the that thick fog.

"Serenity come back to be" she heard the whisper of a masculine voice but again she could see nothing. She tried walking forward and reaching out with her hands in front of her but nothing was to appear.

"You can run but you can't hide." it said again but no figure was to appear. Frustration was mounting in her and she just wanted to see his face and feel his hard body against hers. To kiss his seductive lips.

"Show yourself" Serena spat out when she regained her sanity quickly after her relapse. She turned in circles than there he was.

"I will find you" he said and smirked.

………………………………**..............**

Serena woke up screaming. When she felt herself still in her bed and in the protection of Angel she again felt safe. Serena got up to get a glass of water that was sitting on a dresser on the other side of the room. She took it all down in five seconds for her throat seems strangely dry. Her heart was racing and there was little she could do to slow it down. She walked back to the bed and got in to get some more rest. Serena how ever found herself laying in bed lying awake for she was almost scared to have another repeat dream.

A dream that would reveal him to be in it and be the centre of everything. Serena soon turned over and fell back a sleep but she again woke ten minutes later from a similar version of her first dream. Serena than got up again and opened her curtains. She lent on the glass and stared out at the glittering lights of Los Angeles. It may look beautiful and pretty but LA was a scary and dangerous place to live or be in unless you knew Angel.

Serena opened the window and breathed in the fresh air that was coming in, it was humble and seemed to somewhat calm her mind. She than looked up at the sky and because of the high raised building it made it look a lot closer than what it would normally be. The moon was shinning bright and the star flashed its goldy-white color in the sky. It was truly beautiful. Serena closed her eye and returned to sleep. She slept for a full fourteen hours and for once did not have the same dream that she had before. To her it was heaven in many ways.


	29. The power of Illyria

"You must keep your guard up or you wont last thirty seconds with an upper being." said Illyria bluntly as Serena tried to charge at her with her sword but she had forgotten about defense in her state of offences toward her.

"Why must you antagonist me"? asked Serena as she stopped a hit that would have connected to her left arm.

"I speak the truth nothing more" said Illyria.

"Yeah well I didn't train as long as you did." said Serena.

"That is no excuse, a move is not worth the practice, pick it up and you are set." she said swinging her sword That almost hit Serena in the head.

"Can we stop, I'm tired" said Serena as she panted down more breathes.

"NO, you must never stop. If you convince yourself that the only way to end a fight is by defeat, that will be the only method you will use in the future. It is a habit I plan to remove from your being" she said.

"Do you ever speak or talk like someone from this century" ? spat Serena in frustration.

"Your frustration is growing, your enemies will use it against you if you let it take over. It will make you weak" she said.

"I'm already weak, so it doesn't make much differences." snarled Serena.

"Stop" said Illyria suddenly.

"If you are as weak as you say, than you are not worth my time" and she stopped and state on the bench.

"look I know you don't want to be my like babysitter or whatever but please can we just get along in a professional sense"? asked Serena.

"Of course as long as you stop referring to your being as weak. You have power Serenity Selene Shiva. You just have to find it with in your centre" spoke Illyria calmly.

"What are you talking about" asked Serena.

"Your power is still dormant. It will a waken when you accept what is right" said Illyria.

"How do you no any of this"? asked Serena with surprise.

"When this shell could no long take my power my travel abilities was uncontrollable by me. I see the basic out prints of what is to come." said Illyria.

"When did I have this out break of power" questioned Serena with curiosity and anxiousness.

"When you reach the end of the consummations" said Illyria.

"Wait what……………………"

"Enough, I have already said to much let us continue forward and spar. I grow tired of your questions Serenity." said Illyria.

"My name is Serena."

"That is a simplified name, I have no use for that" said Illyria.

Whatever Ria" said Serena with no concern.

"Lets get back to work" said Illyria

* * *

"Illyria is training her" said Wes.

"When you say training, do you mean she is beating the girl to pieces or actual training" questioned Spike

"No, actual training" answer Wes

"Good" said Angel.

"Illyria told Serena that in one of her time flashes she saw Serena's powers awaking in a consummation" added Wesley.

"What kind of Consummation"? questioned Angel.

"We don't know, when she finishes her spar with Serena we will have to ask" said Wes

"I don't trust her, she is hiding something" said Connor, who didn't have a real trusting bone in his body.

"You spent your childhood with a person who Angel has a past with in a hell dimension, so that would explain why you don't trust anyone." said Spike bluntly.

"No that has nothing to do with it, my judgment is fine. She has spent time with the heart of vampire evil so who knows how much she has taken that evil in. As for this power, she might use it for evil acts. So like I said, I don't trust her." said Connor.

"Good, because I don't trust you either" said Serena and she entered with Illyria close behind her. They both took the empty seats next to each other with Illyria leaning close to Serena in case at any second someone would attack her. It wasn't likely but Illyria was always prepared for the unexpected, most of the time anyway. Serena looked at everyone in the room, slowly taking them all in, seeing if the had anything to hide. Serena knew at the end of her inspection they did but Serena saw it better to leave it as that. Angel soon broke the awkward silences.

"Illyria you know something." said Angel calmingly.

"It is not my place to say anything" said Illyria with anger in her eyes.

" We need to know what you saw in your moments of flashes" said Angel.

Illyria looked to Serena as if to ask permission. Serena just nodded. Serena herself didn't know everything so this might be the only chance for her to find out about this power topic. A part of Serena wanted to just let the future ride out with out warning because it was healthy but another side of her was just straining and urging her know to know what will happen and if her and Darien continue to stay apart of what was the deal with this strange consummation. She wanted to know what kind of consummation. That was what was pulling at her strings the most ever since Illyria mentioned it to her.

"Serenity's power is deep with in her but will be released when the consummation proceeds" said Illyria.

"Is the release good"? questioned Wesley with suspension as he looked at Serena.

"Yes, it will become a major part in the point of time when it appears" said Illyria.

"What is this power" asked Spike.

"It is a balance of good and evil" answer Illyria.

"Wait I have a question. How did I even get this sleeping power thing ? My ancestors my have had more strength than the average being but apart from that nothing in history says that anyone of uses had a dormant power. Questioned Serena.

"It because you had because the slayer was chosen instead of you but not all power went to her" answer Illyria.

"Wait did you say Slayer as in Buffy"? asked Angel.

"Yes" said Illyria.

"Explain." asked Connor out of the blue.

"A slayer is chosen every generation, even in my time there was a slayer. Many are considered. Many don't make the cut. When the final two are chosen it will be debated in time which will become the slayer They pre-chose slayers in about three generations a head." said Illyria.

"Wait are you saying I was one of the final two for this generation"? asked Serena.

"Yes"

Everyone was surprised and shocked by this news, Serena included. " Why was Buffy chosen instead of Serena" asked Connor.

"She was to be born younger and they needed a slayer fast and with her protection source from her ancestors of the Shiva's it made it almost impossible to embed the demon inside her. It could be done but in the end Buffy was the easier choice. So because of that she was given power that would a waken at the right time." said Illyria.

"When is the right time"? asked Spike.

"When the slayer falls" she replied.

"When will that be"? asked Angel.

"When the consummation takes place. When it does take place, there will be no reason for a slayer so she will be able to live a normal life." said Illyria.

"When will that be." asked Angel.

"That I'm not sure of."

"Why but what is the consummation" asked Serena .

"Its not time to know yet so I can not say" said Illyria.

* * *

Serena had left the room to train. Knowing she wasn't going to get anything out Illyria they began to talk seriously. "What is this consummation"? asked Angel with concern.

"It is the completion of her bond" said Illyria.

"What do you mean"? asked Spike and Wesley at the same time.

"Her bond with Endymion, I believe her goes by" said Illyria.

"What was the method of completion"? asked Wesley, he was fearing the answer and hoping for good news.

"I think you all know the answer to that" said Illyria.

"What it out of love your forced." asked Wesley.

"I believe it was out of love. She had this expression on her face that proved that much." said Illyria.

"I don't understand how this consummation will awaken her power" said Spike.

" I still don't know why, I might have to wait for my next flash." said Illyria.

"Can you control them at all now"? asked Angel.

"No I can't they happen when they want" said Illyria.

"Is there a chance that the powers that be is messing with these flashes, when you travel in time. They did it to Cordelia" said Spike.

"No that was wolfram and Hart before we took over, Lilah mostly" said Angel and he watched as Wesley flinched slightly. Lilah had been his lover before Fred, and there as still possible feelings involved. She died but still walked the halls of Wolfram and Hart when she decided hell was to red for her.

"Well whatever the case, chances are someone has purposely done this" said Spike.

"I don't think so, Illyria is so powerful for that kind of control" said Wesley and Illyria nodded to him in support.

"Well whatever the case I think its time we called on Buffy" said Angel.

" She is in Scotland and I don't think she would help up anyway" said Wesley.

"Wesley would you make the calls, Serena is not safe here." said Angel.

"I will go with her" said Illyria.

"Are you sure, it's a bit to early for you to leave." said Wesley.

"Angel, you gave me the task of being Serena's protector. I follow her till I know she is safe" said Illyria.

"Fine but please don't do anything wild while your there" said Angel. Illyria only nodded to say she understood and would follow that statement.

"You leave tomorrow, Wesley make the call" and that was the end of the meeting.

"Illyria would you mind putting on something a little less, look at me" said Angel.

"What"?

"Go talk to Harmony" said Angel and he left.

**Okay I'm really playing around with this and having some fun. Now the slayer/consummation/power thing was apart of my original crossover Idea so I'm happy that I can put it in. Also Angel watches my see that Illyria is not as blunt as she is on the show but this is after she has settled into human society. Also Connor is in this. So what happened in season three was right but not season 4( which happened to by the way, my least favorite season) He came back and after they took over Wolfram and Hart Connor stayed with Angel.**

**I hope you like it. **


End file.
